Fraternizing
by stfurachel
Summary: When Hermione enters her final year at Hogwarts she doesn't expect to grow any bonds of friendship, but when a new program is tested on the seventh years, just that occurs. She fraternizes... with the enemy. DHr
1. Standoffs and Namings

**(a/n) First off, disclaimer: Nothing, no characters, buildings, anything, belong to anyone other than the wonderful J.K. Okay, that is a little too general, but mostly everything belongs to her except several characters and places… oh and the plot.**

**Now that that's out of the way, this is my first ff, so I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. So here it is, chapter one:**

**Standoffs and Namings**

The soft summer breeze gently lapped against the many bodies at Kings Cross Station. It was finally that time of year when several hundreds teens, ushered by their parents, would be making their way toward Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express; Hermione Granger, accompanied by her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, was no exception.

As the three teens made their way through the barrier, their jaws, once again, dropped. The bright red steam engine sat in front of them, a light stream of steam escaping the stack at the front. The trio exchanged look and continued forward.

Hermione took a hand from each boy and gave it a light squeeze; this was the last time they would step on the train and head toward Hogwarts.

Once on the train, the Gryffindors made their way to the back in search of an unoccupied compartment. After finding one, the three carried their trunks and went inside, soon to be followed by Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

Five minutes after the friends were settled into the compartment, the train lurched forward and the trio's seventh and final trip to Hogwarts began.

Twenty minutes had passed when Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry's wrist watch. "My Heads meeting!" she exclaimed, hastily standing and exiting the compartment.

She made her way to the front of the train where she arrived at a compartment labeled "Heads." She then straightened out her clothing, opened the door, and entered the compartment.

The newly-made Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and the Head Boy were already seated, but it appeared to Hermione that they had just arrived too.

Hermione, although uneasy about it, was not surprised to see Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. As she walked in, the boy quirked and eyebrow and smirked as if to say, "you're life is going to be hell this year."

McGonagall seemed to notice the rivalry when she said, "Hermione, dear, please sit and join our little chat." Hermione obeyed the woman and sat next to her.

"Mr. Malfoy and I were just exchanging our 'hellos' so you arrived with perfect timing," she said smiling. Hermione smiled back and leaned against the back of her seat.

"Now, as I am _positive_ you have noticed, the two of you have been chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy this year," she began. "I must admit, this choice was a very easy one for me to make: there was next to no competition at all!" Hermione blushed and bowed her head toward the floor.

"As you know, Head duties aren't just a walk in the park: work is actual work involved. Once we arrive at Hogsmeade, for example, you two will be in charge of getting the first years to the boats, the second through sixth years to the carriages, and the seventh years staying just outside the train," she gave a slight smile in both students' direction. "There is a special treat for seventh years this year."

Hermione and Draco exchanged momentary looks of confusion when McGonagall stood and left the compartment with a simple "goodbye."

The two Heads sat in an awkward silence not speaking and not daring to look at the other.

"Well, mudblood, looks like you get to be honored with my presence until we get to Hogsmeade," Draco drawled in his normal, cocky tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "As if, ferret boy. I'm going back to my compartment to change."

Draco faked hurt as he winced at her words. "That was biting, Granger. Really, where do you get such… great comebacks?" She asked, a trade mark smirk playing on his face.

"You asshole!" was all Hermione managed to say before leaving the compartment and heading toward the compartment full of her closest friends.

Once arriving, she opened the door and was hit by a wall of laughter. Unaware of what had just happened, she took a look around. By the looks of it, something had happened to Ron; his cheeks were as red as his hair and his head hung low in shame.

"What's so funny?" Hermione question, only to find the laughter grew louder after asking. "FINE! Don't tell me! I only came here to change anyway!" She said, annoyance growing with every word.

She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her school uniform. After telling her friends not to look, she pulled off her hoody and jeans and pulled on her uniform and robes.

Once changed, Hermione left the compartment without even saying goodbye. She headed back toward the Heads compartment, hoping Draco had already left.

She was disappointed to find him in the same spot he was when she left him.

"What, _mudblood_? Friends don't wan you anymore?"

"No, _ferret_, I just wanted to nap and there wasn't room. Why aren't you with _your_ friends? Or don't you have any?" She snapped. Draco merely shrugged as a response.

Several minutes later Hermione was half asleep on the bench when Draco stood abruptly.

"Whas this 'bout?" She asked with only one eye open.

"I have to change, we're almost there. Close your filthy eyes and _don't_ peak." Hermione grunted. "I know, I know, I'm irresistible, but really, it's just not proper." He smirked and changed into his school uniform as well.

The train came to a halt causing Hermione to roll off the edge of her bench and onto the floor of the compartment. As she hit the ground she jolted awake and looked around. Draco was sitting on his bench laughing hysterically at the event he just watched occur.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and stood up.

As she stood, she noticed Draco's laugh grow louder. She turned to see what was so funny when she realized her skirt had become bunched from her fall, revealing her undergarments and her legs.

"Geeze, Granger!" You love showing off your disgusting mudblood body, don't you?" Hermione gave him a confused look so he continued. "First your tits and stomach, now your ass and legs."

Hermione blushed deeper and fixed her skirt, "'tits and stomach?'"

"Yeah, next time you change in a compartment, make sure you shut the blinds." Draco clutched his stomach he was laughing so hard.

Hermione was so embarrassed that she practically ran from the compartment to help the students make it to their proper places.

Once all the students, except for the seventh years, were on their way toward the castle, McGonagall cleared her throat and began to speak. "Now, as you all know, this will be your final year at Hogwarts. This year we've decided to try something new, an experiment, if you will." A low murmur spread through the students until McGonagall called for silence. "You students will be our guinea pigs.

"This year, every seventh year student will receive a slip of parchment with the name of a first year on it. This name will be the name of the student you will mentor, tutor, and show around the school this year." Another buzz ran through the crowd. "Also, because you will be devoting so much time toward this child, no seventh year will have classes on Fridays, extending your weekend by a day for the_ benefit of your studies_." A small ripple of excitement made its way around the station.

"I'm now going to distribute the slips and then we will head toward the school for the sorting and the feast."

The headmistress then walked around the students tapping the palm of their hands with her wand so a slip of parchment appeared.

Hermione stood at the back of the crowd with Ron and Harry. They were patiently waiting their turn when they heard, and felt, Draco pushing his way through the crowd. As he passed her, Hermione stuck out her foot, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. Several people near by clapped and cheered as Hermione, Harry, and Ron laughed their way to tears.

Draco got to his feet and brushed off his robes. Once he was straightened out, he turned toward Hermione and glared at her.

"Filthy mudblood, how dare you touch me!?" She spat.

"Filthy deatheater, how dare you talk to me!?" She shot back. A dead silence hit the crowd as they waited for Draco's reaction.

He smirked and took several steps closer so that his mouth was mere inches from Hermione's ear. "You just wait mudblood," he said just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll get you for this; oh I'll get you back." He finished through clenched teeth before turning on his heel, receiving his slip, and walking away.

Hermione let a triumphant smile tug at her mouth as McGonagall tapped her palm and a slip of parchment appeared. Hermione then turned toward Ron and Harry, waiting for them to receive their names.

The trio made their way to the castle without much talking. But, about halfway there, Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"What's up?" Ron asked as he too stopped.

"We haven't looked at our slips yet," she responded as she unfolded the square of parchment in her hand.

"Lillyana DeGarche," Hermione read out loud, "sounds very Italian." The two boys nodded in agreement.

"Ryan Bones. I wonder if he's related to Susan." Harry wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Ron said as he opened his own parchment. "Aaron Creevey." He looked to Harry, "at least you didn't get the third Creevey!" The three laughed all the way up to the castle.


	2. Tragedies and Legacies

**(a/n) I didn't mention this before, so I'm mentioning it now: only some of this story is HBP compliant. Read, review, and enjoy )**

**Tragedies and Legacies **

Once every student was in their respective places in the Great Hall, Professor Flitwick, the new Deputy Headmaster, made his way to the front of the hall with an old stool and a tarnished old hat; the sorting hat. After placing the hat on top of the stool the Professor cleared his throat and said, "Let the sorting begin."

At that, the first years visibly tensed and the seventh years pulled out their pieces of parchment. But, before the first name was called, Professor Flitwick said one more thing: "First years, after I call your name, make your way to the stage. Also, whichever seventh year will be assisting the student, come forward as well."

Caleb Bones was the first names called. He was a short boy with shoulder length blonde hair. As he made his way to the front of the room, Draco Malfoy stood and followed suit.

The sorting hat was placed on the younger boys head and, after an approximate minute, 'Slytherin' echoed though the room. The boy jumped off the stool and, like Draco, wore a smirk as he followed his mentor to the Slytherin table.

Around twenty minutes later Lillyana DeGarche was called to the front. Hermione hung back a moment until she saw the girl stand and move forward toward the stool. She had waist length black hair with a thick line of bangs swept to the side. She was tall for an eleven year old; she did not look her age at all.

After surveying Lillyana, Hermione stood and followed the first year to the stool. As soon as the hat grazed the Italian girl's head 'Slytherin' once again echoed through the Great Hall.

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall only tilted her head, signaling that this was no mistake; Hermione, a Gryffindor, really was paired with the enemy: a Slytherin. Hermione then looked toward the audience to see Draco and Blaise Zabini standing at their seats applauding. _Great_, Hermione thought.

She walked over to Lillyana and pointed her in the direction of the Slytherin table, informing her to meet near the main doors after the feast. And, with that, Hermione returned to her respective table.

Several names later, Ryan Bones was called so Harry stood and walked toward the front of the hall. Ryan Bones, very apparently related to Caleb Bones, had shoulder length blonde hair as well. But, unlike his brother, when the sorting hat was placed atop his head Ravenclaw gained a new member. Harry saw Ryan exchange a look of disappointment with his brother before pointing him in the direction of the Ravenclaw table and returning to the Gryffindor table.

The last name called was Aaron Creevey, Ron's 'student.' As Ron followed the boy to the front there was no doubt in his mind that he was part of the Creevey clan; he looked just like Collin did in his first year. As the sorting hat landed on Aaron's head, Ron was relieved to hear Gryffindor come out of the hat's mouth. Ron escorted the new Gryffindor back to the table with a smile on his face.

Once Ron and Aaron were seated Professor McGonagall stood by her chair at the staff table and cleared her throat to catch the students' attention.

"Students old and new, welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! Most of you know that I, Professor McGonagall, have assumed duties of Headmistress after the late Albus Dumbledore's passing." Dead silence filled the room in remembrance of their previous and beloved headmaster. "Because of my new position, it was required to hire a new professor to fill my previous post as Transfiguration teacher. So, I'd like you all to welcome the new Transfiguration teacher: Professor Andrew Havlock." A round of applause spread through the room as a young, slender, brunette man rose from his chair at the staff table.

"But Professor Havlock is not our only new professor this year. As many of you know, Severus Snape had been the Potions teacher until he… well… until this year. The new potions professor is Professor Jane Johnson." Another burst of applaud echoed through the students and staff as a middle-aged woman with graying blonde hair rose from the staff table.

"Well, now that the introductions are taken care of, Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you the Forbidden Forest is just that: _forbidden_," She said looking directly at the Gryffindor trio. "That means you are not permitted to enter the forest under any circumstances. And also, watch out for the staircase leading to the fourth floor, one of the floor boards keeps disappearing on us. So, dig in!" And, after that, Professor McGonagall sat at back down and the feast appeared on the long house and staff tables. A steady stream of chatter along with the clanking of silverware and plates filled the hall.

Once the feast was over and the food disappeared from the tables, many students stood and began heading toward their common rooms. However, many, mainly first and seventh years, stayed behind.

Hermione, after waiting at the main door for several minutes, made her way toward the Slytherin table to try and find Lillyana. When she entered the Great Hall she found Lillyana with three fellow Slytherins: Draco, Blaise, and Caleb Bones.

Hermione inwardly sighed and rolled her eyes. She, of all people, got stuck with a Slytherin… perfect. As she neared the table she could hear the three laughing and joking. But, once she was spotted by Blaise, the laughing immediately ceased.

"Hi, Lillyana, I'm Hermione Granger and I-"

"…Am a mudblood" Lillyana stated with a grin on her face. A snort of laughter came from the three boys.

"…Am going to be helping you this year. So, if you would follow me…" Hermione tried her hardest to act as if she didn't hear the outburst from her student.

Luckily for Hermione, Lillyana had a mouth but no actions to back up her words. Lillyana followed Hermione from the Great Hall, but not before winking to the Slytherin boys she was leaving behind.

Once in the Entrance Hall Hermione began talking to the first year again.

"Okay, so, Lillyana…"

"Just call me Ana," she said dryly.

"Okay, Ana, well as I said before, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Gryffindor, which, by the looks of it, you already know." Hermione racked her brain for more things to say but for some reason this little girl was really intimidating to her.

"My brother said you were a mudblood, is that true, _Hermione_?"

"Who's your brother?" Hermione asked puzzled. "I've never heard DeGarche before."

"Well, he's my half brother, but, Blaise Zabini. He's a Slytherin as well."

"Oh, _him."_ '_Perfect, perfect, perfect_,' she though to herself.She paused thinking over the question she had been asked. "Yes, I am of muggle lineage, but I feel that is no reason to put a person down because, incase you didn't know, I really am a decent witch. And, because of that, I really hope to help you this year… if you'll let me."

Ana looked as if she were contemplating whether or not she should let Hermione help her. She slowly tapped her index finger to her thumb in concentration before answering. "I'll let you help me." Hermione sighed with relief.

"Good, well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast? I'm sure your brother can show you where the Slytherin house is." And, with that, the two girls went their separate ways: one to the place of truth and bravery, the other to a place of deception and rivalries.

As Hermione reached the platform of the seventh floor she ran into Harry.

"You look pretty ruffled, not get along too well with Ryan?" Hermione asked behind a giggle. Harry really did look ruffled: his was looked messier than usual (if possible), his glasses were slightly crooked, and his shirt was halfway tucked in. "Or maybe you got along _too_ well?" She joked while nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"Ha ha, very funny 'Mione," the words dripped with sarcasm. "Actually, I had a run in with Ginny. She's very… stubborn." Harry let a little smile slide onto his lips as he followed several steps behind Hermione.

"So you two are dating again then?" Harry nodded. "That's great, Harry! Did you tell Ronald?" Harry's smile faded. Taking that as a hint, Hermione changed the subject to how attractive the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Havlock, was.

Harry said the password to the portrait of the fat lady and the painting swung open revealing the hole in the wall that lead to the Gryffindor common room. He allowed Hermione to go first and then followed suit, the portrait swung shut after him.

Ron was already sitting at one of the comfortable chairs by the fire when the other two arrived. Aaron Creevey was no where in sight, and maybe that was a good thing.

Hermione and Harry rushed over toward Ron and sat on the floor by his chair. After Ron and Harry both relayed their encounters with their first years, Hermione began to speak.

"Well, first of all, you'll never guess who Ana's brother is." The two boys shook their heads. "Her brother is Blaise _fucking_ Zabini!" Several heads in the common room turned to see what was causing such a commotion. "Turn around; no one was talking to you!" Hermione scolded the onlookers. "Within our first minute of knowing each other she called me a mudblood and then later questioned it again. I can't believe this… I can't believe it!" She was standing now, quickly pacing in front the fire. "And who was she standing by when I went to meet her? None other than Malfoy and Zabini themselves. I really don't know how I'm going to get through this year. I can't stand being ridiculed everyday!" Tears were building up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Its okay 'Mione, we're always here for you. _I'm_ always here for you, baby." With that Ron took her hands in his and gently kissed them.

"Would you two go to your dorm if you're going to get all mushy, this summer was enough love-fest for me to handle." Harry said disgusted at the affection the couple showed each other.

"But Harry," Hermione started in a baby voice. "It's our three month anniversary and, from what I heard earlier you and G-"

"…Ginny love you two as a couple." Harry finished quickly, giving Hermione a warning stare. Hermione giggled and sat on Ron's lap while running her fingers through his hair. "Okay then; that settles it. I'm going to bed." Harry concluded as he stood from the floor, rolled his eyes and headed toward the boys dormitory.

Draco, Blaise, Ana, and Caleb, made their way toward the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

"So Ana, tell us what she said again, it's just too funny." He said with a slight laugh.

The girl slowly tapped her index finger to her thumb as she tried to remember exactly what Hermione had said.

"' I am of muggle lineage, but I feel that's no reason to put a person down because, incase you didn't know, I am a decent witch. And, because of that, I really hope to help you this year… if you'll let me.'" She mimicked in a very rude impression. "It was a ball Draco. My insides were deflating I was trying so hard not to laugh!" She said while running her hands through her long, black hair. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow," she added with a wink.

"Oh Lillyana, we have certainly raised you well." Blaise said as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "But you're lucky you at least have someone interesting. I have that weird Hufflepussy that just sits their and picks his nose." Blaise continued with a disgusted look on his face. "Ew!"

"Speaking of pussy, where's Parkinson?" Draco asked as he searched the common room. "I need to get… reacquainted with her. _Right now_." He winked and walked over to the chair she was sitting in by the fire. Several seconds later Draco was leading her up to the boys' dormitory.

About half an hour had gone by when Draco emerged from the dormitory and reentered the common room. He took a seat on the couch right next to Caleb and started up a conversation.

"So Caleb, are you and your brother close?"

"Yeah, we're really close. It sucks he's in Ravenclaw, fuck that." Draco, although quite a crude person, was still taken aback when the eleven year old said 'fuck.' But then he realized where he was: the Slytherin common room. Things of that sort should be expected.

"Yeah but, Ravenclaw's got some _really_ hot girls," Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows. The two boys laughed. "But seriously, use it to your advantage. My motto while here is 'Fuck girls daily and get drunk often.' It really is a good motto…" he stated dreamily. "But, you also have to keep up your marks, because if that happens, you're in the clear. Say a teacher somehow finds out you got drunk, but you have top marks in their class, what are they going to do about it, you know?"

"Wow, great advice to a fucking eleven year old, Malfoy." Blaise said shaking his head and laughing. "That, Caleb, is advice from a _true_ Slytherin." Draco let out a hearty laugh, nodding in agreement.

"By the end of this year, Caleb, oh man, I will pass my Hogwarts legacy onto you. And your brother if you'd like," He said with a smirk. "It's a nice legacy, too."

Caleb nodded and looked over by the entrance hole. Ana was standing there talking to another first year girl. He sighed and looked back at Draco and Blaise.

"I'd hate to go all 'protective brother' on your ass but, I'm about to go all protective brother on your ass." Blaise said half jokingly. "Give her at least a week before you even _think_ of her _that way_, hear me?" He was one hundred percent serious that time.

Caleb shook his head, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "Blaise, I wouldn't, man." He tried comforting the older Slytherin. Blaise only laughed and shrugged.

"Us Slytherins, we're pretty horny people. It's forgiven." He said, playfully punching Caleb on the shoulder. "Besides, I know what it's like for you to long for a Zabini… people do it toward me all the time." Draco snorted and laughed before adding his own input.

"And when he says that, it's so true. Well, the horny part. You just wait until you hit puberty, Caleb. You just wait."

The three boys continued laughing and joking until well past midnight when they decided to head off to bed; their first day back to school came to a close.


	3. Encounters and Schedules

**(a/n) To my reviewers: I'm listening. And if this chapter isn't to your liking or your critiques, I'm still listening. Which also brings me to my next point: I know these updates have been quick, and I it's probably a good thing, ha, but I won't be able to keep pumping these out. I mean, I'm not quitting the story; the updates just won't be as quick. I'll still update often, just not every day. SO, without further ado, here it is, chapter three:**

**Encounters and Schedules**

The morning sun shone brightly through the window in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the brightness coming in through the gap in her bed hangings. Trying to rid her eyes of the light, she rolled over and put the blankets over her face. But, after several minutes, she found it increasingly hard to breathe so she removed them. Hermione silently cursed herself as sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed, opening the bed hangings even more. She glanced at the alarm clock on her table only to be more upset: 5:30 a.m. on a day with no classes.

She let her body fall back onto the bed. Her eyes and body were still exhausted, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. Sighing, she stood up and made her way to the common room. Nobody else was awake yet; of course nobody else was awake, breakfast wasn't even being served yet! The girl walked over to the plush chair by the fire and plopped down. She sat there for nearly a half of an hour just staring at the fire until she was pulled out of her trance by the random twitching of her eye.

Hermione stood once more and made her way from the common room to the girls' washroom under the stairs.

Once inside she showered, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror through, now wide awake, eyes. She then pulled out her mascara and applied a light coat to her long, feminine eyelashes. After grooming herself for several more minutes she made her way back up to her dorm room.

She ambled her way over to the trunk at the foot of her bed and began searching for clothes to wear. She finally settled on a black zip-up hoody, purple t-shirt, and a pair of light denim skinny jeans. After dressing herself she walked toward Lavender Brown's bed to take a look in her full-length mirror. As she walked up to the mirror, she accidentally kicked the leg of Lavender's bed. Hermione let out a loud burst of laughter before controlling herself once more. Lavender snored loudly in her sleep but, luckily, did not wake up. After looking at herself from almost every angle, Hermione left the dormitory and headed through the common room and out into the castle.

She walked through the corridors, running her fingertips across the cold, uneven stone walls. She momentarily paused at a window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds but then continued walking. Her leisurely pace brought her slowly through the halls of the school until she reached the Entrance Hall. She walked over to the heavy wooden door and pulled it open. A wave of fresh air hit her hard as she inhaled the scent of autumn.

With a small, satisfied smile on her face the Head girl left the building and headed out into the dew covered grounds toward the biggest tree she could find.

The sun was still rising as she made her way to the backside of the tree and sat down. She just sat there watching the sun, the birds, and the _world_. It was one of the moments when she realized how small she was in the world, but how beautiful it was anyway. It was a truly peaceful moment.

Draco Malfoy's eyes shot open when he felt something rub against his leg. With his entire body tense, he slowly turned his head to see what was sharing his bed with him. A sharp intake of breath came when he saw Blaise Zabini lying at the foot of his four-poster. Draco slowly pulled his legs out of the covers and off of the bed.

"Zabini get your lazy ass up and off my bed!" Draco yelled. The dark haired boy lifted his head to signal that he was awake but he did not move off the bed. "Don't make me move you," Draco hissed warningly. "Why are you on my bed in the first place?"

"Don' 'member," was all that Blaise said as he slid off of the blonde boys' bed and onto the floor.

Draco looked at the boy on the floor and shook his head. As his head turned left he caught a quick look of his alarm clock. "Oh, Zabini, you are going to have hell to pay. Six a fucking m." Draco lunged at the lounging boy and pushed his pillow playfully over his face.

"Can't…. breath," Blaise said through low, raspy breaths.

After wrestling with Blaise for several minutes, Draco stood and made his way to the boys' washroom. After his daily hygienically-charged routine, he made his way out of the washroom and up to his dorm.

He made his way over to the trunk at the foot of his bed and began pulling out articles of clothing. Finally, he settled on a forest green t-shirt and dark denim jeans.

As he slid his first leg into the pants, he felt eyes on his back. "Okay, Zabini, this is getting a little fucking creepy." He said after finishing pulling on his pants. "You like girls, I like girls. But yet, I wake up to you in my bed and watching me while I change… bit fucking weird, huh?" Draco turned to find, not Blaise, but Blaise's sister standing in the doorway.

"You woke up with my brother in your bed?" Ana asked through a fit of giggles. "What'd you two do last night?" she added with a wink.

Draco shrugged a wouldn't-you-like-to-know shrug before turning and putting on his shirt. "Why are you in here Lillyana?"

"Where's my brother?" Draco chuckled and pointed to the spot on the floor that Blaise hadn't moved from. "He's so embarrassing…"

Draco laughed once more. Then he turned, said goodbye to Ana, and headed out toward the castle.

As he walked toward the stairs leading him out of the dungeons he heard a little patter of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Ana, once again, standing behind him.

"What do you want Lillyana?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Where are you going?" She took a few more steps so that she was next to the tall blonde.

"The grounds, I want to go running."

"Can I come?"

"Do you run?" The girl smiled and began walking out to the Entrance Hall.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." Draco said to himself as he followed the eleven year old to the doors rolling his eyes.

As he pulled them open, the doors gave a light squeak. He stood in the doorway with his eyes closed just listening to the birds and the water from the lake, just smelling the autumn breeze and the early morning.

After a minute or two, Ana cleared her throat, pulling him out of his trance. The two Slytherin then made their way over toward the Quidditch Pitch. But, as they got closer, a figure could be seen leaning against the tree right at the entrance.

"Who comes out here at this hour, honestly?" Draco asked out loud.

"Hey Hermione," Ana said dryly as the approached the figure.

"Oh," the figure by the tree, Hermione, said timidly as she turned to see Lillyana and Draco walking toward her. "Hi Ana."

"Hello to you, too, _Granger,_" Draco sneered.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Ana asked, taking a seat on the ground next to the Gryffindor.

"Just sitting, I guess. The sun woke me up." Hermione answered as she watched Draco walk to the pitch. She wondered why Ana was sitting there talking to her.

"Breakfast is in an hour, are you going in with me? I think we get our schedules. That means you have to show me around," Ana said with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh, um, I guess I could go with you and show you around. Do you just want me to show you around now?"

"No, I want my brother, Draco, and their first years to come with us." Hermione swore she saw a glint of smugness in the brunettes' eyes. "_She wants to torture me…"_ Hermione thought to herself. "I mean, if that's okay," Ana added, trying her hardest to seem innocent.

Hermione rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed, "That's fine… I guess."

"Okay then," Ana said as she jumped to her feet and began heading toward the pitch. "I'll see you after breakfast, by the Slytherin table?" Hermione silently cursed the girl, her house, and her friends.

Draco was waiting just inside the pitch for the first year to come inside. He heard her footsteps approaching so he opened the door and held it for her.

"Why'd you stay and chat?"

"Because…. Guess who's coming with us after lunch to walk my schedule?" Lillyana winked and gave a sharp laugh. "HERMIONE!" Draco gave the girl a look like she was crazy. "Don't you get it? You and Blaise and Caleb and that Hufflepuff get to make fun of her then _entire day_. It'll be wonderful!"

Draco rolled his steely blue eyes as the girls' naivety. "Obviously you haven't had to spend much time with Granger; she's pretty much unbearable to be around." He said as he began running the pitch.

"Yeah, but you get to be _mean_ to her and she can't do anything about it. I thought you'd like that. You are always so mean to her."

"Not that I'm not excited at the chance to be mean , Ana, but she's Head Girl: she can too do something about it," he said as he continued running. Ana looked hurt when she stopped running. "I don't want to lose my position as Head Boy, I'm sorry," Ana said as she walked back toward the entrance to the pitch and left without looking back.

Hermione made her way into the Great Hall. It was 8:15 now, so there were a few scatterings of people at the tables lining the hall. She looked down toward the Gryffindor table to find only Ginny Weasley sitting there.

Hermione slowly made her way toward Ginny who, by the looks of it, had just woken up.

"Hey, Gin. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to her best girl friend. Ginny turned her head toward Hermione very sluggishly.

"Sleeping like any other sane person should be." She put her head in hear hands and brought it down to the table. "I have no clue why I'm awake."

"Well, since you're here I'm going to tell you a story, okay?" The red head nodded in her arms. "Today I woke up really early, so I went out to the grounds, okay?" Ginny grunted. "Well, while I was there Ana and Malfoy make their way to the pitch. But, lucky me, they stop first! And Ana tells me that she wants to walk around with her brother and Malfoy once she gets her schedule. But Gin, _I have to go too_." Hermione began rubbing her temples while trying to calm herself down. "I don't know why this is happening to me. I'm just going to go right up to her and tell her she can-"

"Tell me that I can what?" Ana said as she walked up to the table near the two girls.

"Oh, um, tell you that you can… count on me… helping… with your schedule," Hermione quickly lied.

"Well good, because we're all done eating," the girl said motioning toward the group of Slytherin near the door from the hall. She began walking away so Hermione threw a quick 'help me' look at Ginny and followed.

Hermione walked unhurriedly toward the group by the doors; she really, really didn't want to be near them.

"I have to get my schedule from Flitwick," Ana said from over her shoulder, "then we can get going.

Hermione sighed and cracked the knuckles on her hand one by one. She waited and watched as the brunette retrieved her schedule and walked back toward her.

"Um, Ana?" Hermione breathed wearily, "I don't –er– I can't…. umm… I'm…" She paused and bit her bottom lip. "I'm not showing you your schedule if I have to walk with those boys," she pointed toward Blaise and Draco.

"But _I_ want them to come," Ana said impatiently.

"Yes, but _I_ don't. And, well, I won't. So you can choose: walk with them, or walk with me." Hermione internally sighed at her words.

"Well, seeing as you _have_ to walk with me, I choose them. Because either way, _Hermione_, I get what I want." Ana rolled her eyes and pushed her sleek hair behind her ear.

"No, that's where you're wrong! I don't have to do what you want me to! _I'm_ the seventh year, _I'm_ Head Girl,and_ I'm_ the boss of what you and I do. So, Ana, I'll give the choice again: walk with me, or walk with them." Hermione was surprised by the heart and strength behind her words, but smiled nonetheless.

Ana shifted uncomfortably. Her movement made it very apparent that she had never been put in her place before. She wrinkled her nose and slowly tapped her index finger to her thumb. "_Fine_, let's go."

Ana walked over to her brother and Draco and told them what Hermione had said. She used harsh hand movements and even harsher words as she explained. The boys glared at the Gryffindor and told Ana that they would deal with it.

As Ana walked back toward Hermione, there was an evil smile on her face. She walked up to the girl quirked her eyebrow and began walking away. Hermione reluctantly followed.

Hermione led the girl around the building showing her where her classes were and what the easiest route would be.

Hermione did all the talking. Ana didn't say one word, she just walked around with a look of revenge on her Italian features.


	4. Apologies and Blow outs

**(a/n) I'm SO SO SO SO sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been moving my house and just very busy in general. But anyway… thank you ****so much**** reviewers and favorite-ers. I checked my e-mail today to find so many alerts, favorites, and a couple reviews! I'm so excited that people like my story even though it is my first one. Well, since I've kept you all waiting long enough, too long…**

**Apologies and Blow outs**

The wind swept through her hair as Hermione stood on the school grounds, simply staring into the lake. A trail of liquid warmth ran down her face: tears. She bent over and picked up a handful of pebbles from the shore of the lake. The girl closed her eyes and sighed. Tossing the pebbles into the water she only opened her eyes to see the ripples. She stared at them with fascination, the way the water rippled, moved outward, and eventually faded back into the lake. She sighed again.

She then slowly made her way to the ground, sitting Indian style on the shore. She could feel the dampness of the ground soak into her jeans but she didn't care, about anything.

Her head snapped to the side when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned her head only enough to catch of glimpse of silver-blonde hair and smirk. Hermione turned back around closed her eyes once more. She clenched her fists and took three long, slow, deep breaths before turning back to the figure; it was still there.

Draco stood leaning against a tree several feet from where the Gryffindor was seated. He just stood there staring at the girl without moving or saying a word.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_," Hermione spat, she didn't move either. She just sat there facing him.

"Ana sent me out here…." He trailed off, kicking dirt with his dirtying shoes.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed. "Just… leave…" Her words trailed off as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that, that's why I'm here." He paused and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Ana, she… she's sorry."

"_ANA?_ ANA'S SORRY" She stood in frustration. "ANA IS SORRY AND YOU AREN"T!? _SHE_ didn't do anything, _you_ did. Where's the logic in that, _Malfoy_?" She balled her fists once more and took a step closer to the Slytherin. Her vision became blurry she was so upset. Her hands shook and she could feel her face flushing.

"I'm not going to fucking apologize if that's what you think!" He scoffed.

"And why is that?" She snapped.

"I don't waste my apologies on fucking worthless _mudbloods_." He spit on the ground near her feet, turned on his heal, and walked away.

Hermione sat back down and began crying harder.

Draco marched back toward the school, his anger visible in his eyes. No one talks to a Malfoy like that, even if he had just…

He walked into the castle and the first person he saw was Ana.

"Did you apologize?" She asked as she turned so they two were walking in the same direction.

"Yeah, I did what you said. But, but she didn't care. Whatever. No skin off my back." Draco shrugged and continued walking toward the dungeons.

The two walked in silence until they reached the portrait hole. Draco said the password and began to step in when Ana grabbed his arm. With her other hand she shut the door. She pulled Draco away from the entrance and closer to the wall. She smirked at him as he cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Draco, that I got you into that." She still hadn't let go of his arm. "I really am sorry. And I know she's head girl, and I know you're head boy, but… that equals it out, right?" Draco shrugged, still curious as to why an eleven year old was pinning him against a wall.

"Ana, I really think that I should go…" She tried to move but she pushed him back.

She moved her face closer to his and pulled on his hair to bring his face closer. And, just as their lips touched…. "GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER, MALFOY!!!" Blaise bellowed as he emerged from the Slytherin common room. "I SAID STEP THE FUCK AWAY!" He yelled again.

Draco jumped back in alarm, his head hitting the wall behind him. Ana's eyes grew huge at the sight of her brother. Tears threatened to roll over as she looked him in the eyes. "NO, Blaise!! It's not… it's not that!" She screamed. Blaise didn't want to listen. He stalked over to the blonde and grabbed the collar of his school robes.

"Blaise! Listen! It's not what you think!! It was her, she, ANA KISSED ME!" Draco argued. Blaise shook his head and pursed his lips. He pulled back his arm and swung, hitting Draco square in the jaw. Draco winced at the collision but stood his ground.

"Don't ever fucking touch her again, you fucking pervert!" Blaise spat.

"FUCK YOU!" Draco yelled back. "I didn't fucking touch your sister, she touched me!"

"That's why your arm was around her waist? That's why you always tickle her? That's why I wake up in the middle of the night to you and my sister sitting in your bed? That's why I have to be with you all the time, to stop you from fucking my ELEVEN YEAR OLD sister? Is it!?" Anger boiled in Blaise's blood. "Just admit it; you have a thing for my sister!

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Ana shrieked, but neither boy listened.

"BLAISE YOU'RE FUCKED UP! She's ELEVEN! I would NEVER fuck an eleven year old, I would never even _think_ of an eleven year old! You're _delusional!_" Draco pulled himself free of Blaise's grip.

"I can't leave you alone for one fucking min-"

"You can't leave me alone because you're _jealous_! YOU have a crush on me and _you_ thought I had a crush on your sister. You always want to be with me because you think I'm gorgeous. I wake up with you on my bed because we got drunk and you tried to fuck me! You're mad that I tickle her because it's not you I'm tickling!" Blaise and Ana both let out gasps. Blaise looked as if he were about to cry. "Well, Blaise, FUCK YOU! I don't have a thing for your sister; _she_ has a thing for _me_! Fuck you for not trusting me, fuck you for being a fag, and fuck our friendship!" The blonde stormed off and into the Slytherin common room. It felt like steam rushed from his ears. His face was flushed with anger as he pushed his way through the common room and up to his dormitory.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face as she made her way back toward the Entrance Hall. She let out one last sniffle as she opened the heavy oak doors and made her way inside. She walked alone until the fourth floor when Harry and Ron were heading toward her.

"'Mione we've been so worried! Are you okay? Did you go t-"

"I'm FINE!" She tried to fight back more tears. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ron. I meant to say that… I'm fine, really. Thanks." She gave the red head a weak smile and a peck on the cheek. "And that you too, Harry," she gave the boy-who-lived a hug.

The two boys looked at each other wearily, but then turned and headed back to the common room with Hermione.

When the trio entered the common room, a first year walked up to them.

"Hermione Granger?" The boy asked. Hermione nodded. "This just came for you…" He handed Hermione an envelope and walked away.

"Wait," she called after him, "who's it from?" The boy made a signal as if he were zipping his lips and continued walking.

After Ron and Harry urged her to open it, Hermione made her way to the plush chair by the fire and plopped down. She slowly opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Granger-_

_You know this is uncharacteristic of me, so I'm assuming you know that this letter is important. I'll make this short… I need your help. And I know that I in NO WAY deserve your help after I… well… after what happened, but please, please I'm begging you, help me. It's Ana, well, Ana and Blaise. I had a… well I won't go into detail until you tell me if you'll help or not. Please, please, find it in yourself to help me. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione read the letter twice through before folding it and putting it back in the envelope. She sighed and looked up toward the boys. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth was twisted in thought.

"What was it?!" Ron urged. He tried to pull the letter from her hands but she pulled it away.

"I don't want to say. It's… weird." She then reached toward the table by the fire and pulled a little piece of parchment and a quill from it. She scribbled quickly:

_No way in hell._

Folded the parchment, and left the common room for the owlery.

**(a/n 2) Two things: 1. I'm so sorry if anyone was offended by Draco calling Blaise a fag. I just want you to know that it in NO WAY portrays my feelings toward gay people. And 2. I'm sorry this is so short, so sorry. But just know, next chapter is going to be long and it's going to answer some questions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review ******


	5. Meetings and Dreams

**(a/n) So I guess you were confused by the last chapter? I dropped hints the first half about how Draco was the one who did something to Hermione. I even said in my second a/n that the next chapter would give answers. But I guess I was too subtle? Sorry / Like I said, this chapter will get some answers and explanations. But to my reviewers who **_**did **_**understand, thanks!! But, thanks to those that didn't too, I appreciate all reviews. So, I hope you enjoy… Chapter Five:**

**Meetings and Dreams**

Draco paced back and forth in the dormitory; he hated fighting with Blaise. He hated that he hated what he had called his best friend. He hated himself at that moment. He cracked all ten of his knuckles before thinking of some plan to regain Blaise's friendship. He tightened his tie back to its normal place and smoothed his hair down.

He then went down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room. As he exited the dorm, he made sure to scope the room for Ana or Blaise; neither was there. _If I were Blaise, where would I be?_ Draco asked himself. Then he realized the only place Blaise would go to be alone: the Quidditch Pitch. He quickened his stride and headed out of the common room and into the dungeons. Just as he was about to exit the dungeons, however, Ana came into view from a side hall, she was heading in his direction. Draco began running to try and avoid the brunette.

Draco ran frantically through the halls of the school. He turned quickly around the corner into the entrance hall when he lost his footing and came crashing to the floor. His head hit the floor hard, his books skid across the floor. Darkness.

A flicker of light and a wave of chatter brought Draco back into consciousness. His eyes flickered opened one at a time. Although his vision was still blurry, he saw two figures outlined by the light above them. The Slytherin squinted and tried to get the figures to come into focus but nothing seemed to help.

He closed his eyes and tried to lift his arm to rub them but his arm didn't respond. "What the hell," he said under his breath. His entire body felt so heavy and exhausted. Finally he heard a familiar voice.

"Madame Pomfrey, he's awake!" came Ana's girly voice. Draco sighed and cursed silently.

A pair of footsteps came closer to the place he was laying. He felt a slight application of pressure to his forearm, and then everything in his body began to lighten. He moved his arm, bringing his hand to his eyes and rubbing them. Once his eyes were opened he saw Ana and Caleb standing over him.

"Hey, man, you okay? That was a pretty bad spill," Caleb said as he clapped Draco on the leg. Draco grinned and nodded in response.

"Oh, Draco, I was so worried about you," Ana cooed as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

Draco sat up in bed and scooted away from the girl. "Um, Ana…" He tried to think of a nice was to put this. "I'm pretty sure that I fell… I was running from you, Ana." Draco closed his eyes; he really didn't want to hurt the young girl.

Draco could feel her smile behind his eyelids. "Draco, it's okay, you don't have to lie anymore. Blaise, he's… messed up, but now he knows; you don't have to pretend." She laid her head on the pillow by his elbow. Draco growled angrily then stood abruptly from the bed.

The blonde made his way quickly, and dizzily, toward the door leading out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey called after him but didn't make to come toward him. He cracked his knuckles and pushed the door. But, as he pushed the door open, he heard a gasp; the door had nearly missed hitting someone. Draco looked back into the room to see if Ana was following him; she wasn't. He held the door open for the approaching person but that only caused an awkward situation.

Hermione walked through the door to the infirmary to get her medicine. She took the step around the door and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes and fought back tears.

"Get away from me, Malfoy, please," she pleaded.

"Granger, I didn't fucking do anything, not on purpose, anyway! It's not my fault that Ana DeGarche is a fucking lunatic!" He raised his eyebrows as he waited for a response.

"I think my response to your letter said it all, _Malfoy._" She huffed and pushed through the boy and into the infirmary.

Draco sighed and walked away, letting the door shut behind him.

It's not that he minded people hating him; he actually quite loved it. It's just that he hated when people despised him for a reason he couldn't control. If the hatred between him and Hermione had been purely blood and name calling, he would be fine with it. But that wasn't the case. Hermione hated him because of what he did to her. What he _accidentally_ did to her.

Draco sat down just outside the door and waited; he needed to clear this up.

Twenty minutes later the door creaked open and out came Hermione.

Draco stood up and right in front of her. "Listen, Granger, just let me talk." He put his hands in front of his chest is if he were surrendering. "I hate you," Hermione scoffed and began to walk away," Draco sighed. "Let me finished before you leave!" He said to her back. The girl paused so he walked toward her so that he was in front of her. "You hate me. We both know that and so does the entire school. I have no problem hating you because you're a mudblood fucking no it all. You have no problem hating me because you're intimidated by my beauty and I'm a tad bit arrogant," Hermione scoffed. "But that should be the _only_ reason." Draco continued as if he hadn't heard the Gryffindors interruption.

"I have things to do…" She tried to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"NO! Listen to me!" She widened her eyes in shock "Ana wanted Blaise and me to 'seek revenge on you,' as I'm sure you know." He shifted on his feet and released the Head Girl's arm. "But what happened wasn't supposed to. We didn't know that was going to happen. Granger, we're fucking enemies, how the hell are we supposed to know that you're deathly claustrophobic?" He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his silver-blonde locks. "I want you to hate me, it's a balance. Just don't hate me for something I had no clue about."

Hermione exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes. "You're a fucking idiot, Malfoy!" She got off the wall and turned to face him. "You don't know shit about anything! You say you didn't know I was claustrophobic, and, like, I guess that's understandable. But the reason I hated you before… still something you had _no_ clue about." She looked up and down the hall. She could feel her throat tightening and her tear ducts beginning to go into cry-mode. Her mind wanted her to leave so badly, but her body had other plans; so did her mouth. "You have no clue about blood, weakness, strength. All you know is money and women. No, money and _sluts_." Draco gave a look of confusion. "You might dislike me because you're a pureblood and I'm less important to you than the dirt on your shoe, but that's not why you hate me. You hate me because you're rich father told you to. You hate me because I don't act like one of the whores that hang all over you. You hate me because I'm smarter than you. You can't outsmart me, Malfoy, you just can't." The girl was crying now, crying hard. She shook her head once, wiped the tears from her eyes, tucked her hair behind her ear, and walked away.

Draco stood silent in complete and utter shock.

Hermione walked through the halls as quickly as she could without looking suspicious. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered the incident with Draco and Blaise.

Once the staircases came into view, Hermione ran toward the one that would take her to the seventh floor the quickest. Once she got to the hallway with the portrait of the fat lady she slowed her pace.

As she entered the common room she was greeted by a bear hug from behind.

"'Mione, are you okay? Are you tired?" Ron turned her around so that they were facing each other. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm fine, baby, thanks," she smiled back at him, forcing the tears to stay in her eyes. Ron turned so they were next to each other and put his arm around her shoulder. "Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked the raven haired boy. He was slumped over the arm of the chair not moving.

Ron laughed and said, "He's just sleeping 'Mione." Hermione felt herself flush. "I think I'm going to hit the sack too, I'm really exhausted." He pecked the honey-haired girl on the cheek and began heading toward his dormitory.

"Wait, Ron!" Hermione ran after him. "Can I… can I sleep with you tonight?" A look of shock swept over Ron's face. "_Sleep,_ Ronald." He chuckled and took her hand. The two Gryffindors made their way up the stairs and into sleep.

_Hermione was walking from the Great Hall to the library. She walked slowly, taking in the history of the stone walls. She turned a corner when she heard footsteps walking behind her. She paid no attention and kept walking. The footsteps were getting closer and louder. Hermione quickened her step. She heard the bass of two boys whispering behind her_; _her walk turned into a sprint. Before she could even turn the next corner she heard a spell and saw a flash of yellow light. Darkness_.

Hermione sat bolt-right in bed. A cold sweat covered her body, causing her hair to stick to her face. In bed next to her Ron opened his eyes.

"What is it, honey?" He asked, rubbing her back and furrowing his brow.

"Um…. Bad dream…" She lied. It wasn't just a dream.

The girl laid back down and shut her eyes. A few minutes later she drifted back into sleep.

_Her head was groggy and her extremities were heavy. She fought to open her eyes and once she did she saw complete blackness; her breath caught in her throat. She picked up her weighted arms and felt around her body. There were walls on all four sides, walls that were close to her and cold from moisture. Her breathing was becoming heavier now with smaller, rapid breaths. She could feel her throat closing. "HELP!! Help, I can't breathe!" She yelled banging her fists on the cold brick wall. _

_She heard something from the other side. It was very faint, but she heard talking. It was muffled but she recognized the voices. "How long has she been in there?" A girl's voice asked. "Long enough, I'd say." Another voice, a male's voice, answered. "No, not long enough," The girls voice said back. "Really?" asked a third voice. There were three: one was a little girl, two were teenage boys. She knew who they were right away. She pounded her fists harder against the wall, her breathe becoming more ragged and short with every passing minute. _

_She felt dizzy with lack of oxygen. She mustered all her strength to yell one last thing: "SOMEONE GET MADAME POMFREY!" She fell to the floor and once again there was nothing but darkness._

Hermione opened her eyes with a start. Her body was covered in sweat once more. Her clothes and her hair all stuck to her skin. She rolled over but saw no one there. The sheets from the bed were tangled and tossed off the bed. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock. One o'clock in the afternoon. She stood from her place and went down to the common room.

The common room was deserted except a few random first years and one third year. Hermione went up to her dormitory and changed her pajamas into a pair of black wide-leg trousers and a red tank. She looked in the mirror and pointed her wand at her hair. Her once frizzy and unruly hair made itself into a neat and clean ponytail. She sighed and left toward the Great Hall.

She entered the hall and made her way toward the Gryffindor table. Lunch had already been served, so the hall wasn't completely full. She looked down the table until she spotted Ron and Harry. They were deep in conversation until she plopped down in between them.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Ron said, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Hermione sighed and grabbed a little spoonful of salad. "Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ron sighed. "Because you yelled at me when I tried to…" He rubbed her back. "You yelled and punched me…" He rubbed his shoulder in remembrance.

"Oh, Ronald, I'm sorry," she gave his shoulder a kiss. "I was having a horrible… dream."

She quickly ate her salad without saying another word. Once she finished she said goodbye and left.

Draco lay in bed trying to fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning but he couldn't seem to get comfortable. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He looked around the dormitory but all the other occupants were sleeping, including Blaise.

The blonde stood from his bed and headed toward Blaise's. Draco kneeled next to the bed and gently shook Blaise's shoulder.

"I'm not asleep, Malfoy." The Italian said without opened his eyes.

"Blaise I want to apologize to you."

"You just did, now go to sleep," he rolled over so his back was to the apologizing Draco.

The head boy sighed and stood up. He went back to his bed and pulled the hangings shut around him. As hard as he tried he still couldn't sleep. Two faces kept floating on his shut eyelids: hurt and tearful Blaise, and crying and scared Hermione.

After an hour he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_You might dislike me because you're a pureblood and I'm less important to you than the dirt on your shoe, but that's not why you hate me. You hate me because you're rich father told you to." "Fuck you for not trusting me, fuck you for being a fag, and fuck our friendship!" "You have no clue about blood, weakness, strength. All you know is money and women"_ "_You're_ _delusional" "_No_, money and sluts" "That's why I have to be with you all the time, to stop you from fucking my ELEVEN YEAR OLD sister_?" _"You hate me because I'm smarter than you. You can't outsmart me, Malfoy, you just can't."_

Draco woke up with a start. He looked at his alarm clock but it was only three in the morning. He rolled over on his side but couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't get the picture of his best friend close to tears out of his mind. And what was even weirder, we couldn't get the picture of his enemy crying out of his mind either.

**(a/n) Okay so, just so you don't think this is going to be stupid, don't worry; he isn't falling for her yet! Annnnnnnd review if you liked it ;) **


	6. Head Duties and Escapes

**(a/n) Yeah, it's been like a week, oops. I've been busy. I have so many ideas, I just need to find time to write them. This chapter is, I'm sorry, excruciatingly short. It's mostly a filler chapter that will play into effect later in the story. Like… the next two chapters, ha. It's short, but most of the details are important so, yeah. Don't expect another update until I get…. 22 reviews. I have 17 now… so that means I need 5 reviews this chapter!! Okay, so here's the chapter**

**Head Duties and Escapes**

Hermione's petite figure made its way across the Gryffindor common room. She hummed quietly to herself as she made her way to the portrait hole: it was time for her duties as Head Girl. As she exited she heard giggling from around the corner. All the sudden something in her switched from fun, innocent, Hermione to strict, ball-busting, Head Girl. She turned the corner but all she caught was a robe turning the corner, muffled giggles and quick steps. She rolled her eyes and made her way back in the other direction.

As she arrived on the fourth floor she heard two clinks on the ground a group of people chattering. She turned the corner into the noise and saw a circle of people. They were all tall, so probably sixth and seventh years, she concluded.

As she walked up closer, she peeked into the crowd. On the floor were playing cards and two die: they were playing a gambling game.

Hermione cleared her throat trying to get the groups attention but no one turned so look at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes: boys were so oblivious. She poked the shoulder of the boy closest to her but he didn't even budge or acknowledge the contact. She stood on one of the boys' foot and he just said 'ouch' and kept talking. By this point she was extremely infuriated. No one will ignore her. She was Head Girl for Christ's sake!

She sighed once more and stepped out of the ring of boys. She looked around the hallway and concluded that desperate times call for desperate measures, and this, this was a desperate time. She couldn't allow these miscreants to gamble out in the open in the halls of Hogwarts. Not to mention it was after curfew too!

She pushed her robe off her slender body revealing the honey-haired girl in just a white tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She bit her bottom lip and pulled the hair tie from her head, letting her curly, but tamed, hair fall to the center of her back. Then Gryffindor then sighed once more, rubber her face, and walked back into the circle.

As she went in she was still ignored this infuriated her so badly that she made her way right to the center of the circle. Right in between the two currently gambling away, what appeared to be, a LARGE sum of money. Now that she was, literally, the center of attention, Hermione felt a little more at ease. Until they just started playing again, that is. This move, this blatant disregard to her authority and the authority of the school in general really flipped a switch in Hermione. She didn't really know how it happened, but somehow Hermione ended up sitting on the floor watching the game take place.

She sat there taking in the rules, taking in the strategies, the bluffs, the possibilities. Something about the way these boys gambled out in the open without a care in the world made her… happy.

She sat there for at least a half of an hour before anyone said a single word to her. She had been sitting Indian-style with her elbows propped on her knees and her chin propped on her hands when one of the two boys that were playing now turned to her.

"Do you want to play, or are you just watching?" Hermione was shocked and, at first, didn't even realize he was talking to her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I was just watching…"

"That's not what I asked though, is it?" He said, although the words sounded harsh, his tone was very friendly.

"Um, well, I mean…. I guess I could…. Yeah, I'll play." She responded. The boy then scooted over, making room for Hermione.

"I'm Andrew," he said extended his hand to her.

Hermione took his hand and shook it. She looked at him. He wasn't wearing robes. He was in street clothes: a pair of khaki's and a light blue, long-sleeved, button up shirt. His hair was blonde, dyed no doubt, but didn't look fake. He was cute…she guessed.

"Hermione. What house are you in?" She asked after taking her hand back. A couple people around her laughed, including Andrew. She was stumped. "You do go here, don't you?"

"Well, in a way…" he said leaning away from her so that he was rested on the palms of his behind him. "I actually… My name is Andrew Havlock…" A wave of shock came over Hermione.

"OH!!" She accidentally shouted. Several hands came flying toward her mouth; they couldn't be too loud, it was illegal for this to be occurring. "You're the new professor…." She said once the hands were removed from her face.

"Professor Havlock, the new Transfiguration Professor, ha, yes." He said laughing.

"But you're so young!" Hermione added. She never would have guess this… man… in front of her were a professor.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm 24 actually."

Hermione didn't say anything but instead picked up her dice and rolled them. She then flipped her top card and looked smugly at her opponent. The opposed looked at her with shock and said that he couldn't match; she had won on their first draft.

She felt a rush of adrenaline pumping. "So, Professor, you're 24, a teacher at Hogwarts, and… gamble with students on your spare time?" She said as she turned back to Andrew.

"Andrew. But, yeah, I guess you could say that," he gave a hearty laugh. Hermione felt like she had just been mocked and she didn't know why. "We play every night. I mean, this is only the sixth time we've played, I haven't had many seventh year classes just yet for some reason, but yeah, you're welcome to come anytime. Tomorrow we'll be in th-" He clipped his words and all went silent when footsteps were heard around the corner. Everyone just sat there, frozen with fast beating hearts.

Hermione stood but Andrew pulled on her arm so she came back to the floor.

Suddenly Draco strolled around the corner, coming face-to-face with the group of gamblers.

"HEY! You aren't supposed to be A.) out past curfew, B.) gathering in large groups in classroom hallways, or C.)" he said as he stepped closer to the action, "Gambling." Suddenly Hermione felt Andrew sneak away behind the group. She understood why, he couldn't be caught up in this.

Draco took several steps closer until he stopped. He was looking directly at Hermione. "Oh, Granger already caught you, eh?" His spirit seemed to have deflated a bit. Until, stupidly, one of the boys present shook his head.

"She was playing," he had said.

Draco smirked and turned back to the Gryffindor. "So, Granger goody-two-shoes was doing something against the rules? What a shame it will be when I turn her in…" He said, tutting his tongue. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out of bed!" It was Andrew. He must have run to his office and grabbed his robes because now he was fully clothed and looked like a professor. Draco froze and tried to explain himself.

"See Professor, I just came down this hall here and-"

"Save it!" Andrew cut him off. "Just all of you, back to bed now and I won't turn anyone in! No word of this to anyone or we will _all_ be in trouble!" Before she turned, Hermione swore she saw him wink at her. She mouthed goodbye and turned away.


	7. Misunderstandings and Bad Timing

_**(a/n) So this is update is WAY over due, so I'm really sorry. I've been really preoccupied. BUT, have no fear, for I am back. And, to make it up to you, I am updating AGAIN tomorrow; I promise. Two decent length chapters. So I hope you can forgive me. Just incase you've forgotten what has happened, you might want to do a quick brush up, but if you don't want to, it's okay too. (revised to exclude spelling errors as of 11-26). REVIEW:) (ps. I can't figure out why this document is italic…. Sorry for that.)**_

_**Misunderstandings and Bad Timing**_

_The hours turned into days at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't know what to do with herself; Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy, caught her breaking the rules. Knowing him, he would not let her forget it. Andrew Havlock, Hogwarts professor, winked at her. She tried to tell herself that the wink meant nothing, but deep inside, she hoped that it did._

_The Head Girl sat on the window seat in the dormitory simply staring out onto the grounds. No matter how hard she tried to change the subject, her thoughts always made their way back to Andrew._

_She had been in a daze when a tap on the window pulled her back to reality. It was an owl._

_Hermione quickly opened the window and took the letter from the brown tawny owl; a school owl she assumed. She ripped open the letter and read:_

_H-_

_It's back on. Same place. Tonight. You know where._

_-A_

_Hermione read and reread the note taking in ever word and every letter: Andrew wrote her a note._

_The petite girl was so anxious to see Andrew again that night that she had forgotten that it was Friday- a day without classes for seventh years. She sprinted around the dormitory grabbing loose books and quills to pack her school bag. She then quickly pulled off her pajamas and slipped on skinny jeans and a purple sweater. She practically jumped down the stairs to the common room only to be greeted my Harry and Ron... still in their pajamas._

"_HARRY, RON!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Hermione screeched as she stopped only to catch her breath._

"_Breathe baby," Ron said, taking his girlfriends shaking hands into his. "It's Friday, no courses." He reminded the girl after giving her a peck on the cheek._

_Hermione sighed and walked toward the fire place. She plopped down on a chair and took several deep breaths._

"_I could have given myself a heart attack!" She said laughing. She sighed once more and looked at the clock, 10:30._

"_You wanna come eat with us, babe?" Ron asked, referring to Harry and himself. The two boys had, somehow without Hermione realizing, changed into normal attire._

"_Uh, no time. Heads' meeting!" Hermione responded as she ran toward the portrait hole and left the two boys before they could even respond._

_Draco rolled over in his sleep; he could feel eyes on his back._

"_Whoever the fuck is staring at me: stop," he mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm, " I'm trying to get some sleep." Draco sighed when, two minutes later, he could still feel the eyes on him. The blonde grunted and tolled over. "Listen fu- Blaise! I uh- how uh- good morning." Draco stammered as he swung his legs of the side of his bed so that he was now facing his once-best friend._

"_You're still unpleasant in the morning," Blaise said with an awkward laugh. Draco shifted his legs. Who would have thought it could be so awkward to talk to your best friend? "Listen, Draco... I overreacted." Blaise said hesitantly. "I don't want our lifetime of friendship to go to waste. You may be a fucking whore, but you're MY fucking whore." Draco's eyes widened; "Okay, that sounds really wrong, but you get what I mean!" The two Slytherin laughed._

"_Blaise I- OH SHIT," Draco caught a glimpse of the alarm clock. "I have to go!" He explained, already pulling off his pajamas and slipping on his jeans and green t-shirt. "Heads meeting!"_

_The Head Boy ran through the dungeons until he reached the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had told Draco and Hermione that there was to be a Heads' meeting at 10:05 sharp and that they should meet in the Great Hall._

_When he arrived, Draco was happy to see that Hermione was not there yet, but just two minutes later, he saw the brunette running toward him._

"_You ran for nothing, Granger. McGonagall isn't even here," Draco told her once she arrived._

"_That, Mr. Malfoy, is where you're wrong," McGonagall said from behind him._

_The two heads turned toward the elderly lady and waited for instructions. "I believe you two will be very pleased with our meeting today," she said as she began walking out of the Great Hall. "I will show you something today that will be very useful to you all year. But I must warn you, the faculty here trusts you, so any misuse of this... thing... will have a punishment." Draco and Hermione exchanged a confused look before continuing their path._

"_Now pay close attention to the route, you two, because I'm only going to show you once. It's not difficult, but it is well hidden." The Headmistress lead the two teens to the fourth floor, down a corridor to the left, turning right at the first entrance, and to a portrait of a sink. The woman then wiggled her finger on the faucet of the sink and a little drop of water appeared. She then proceeded to touch the drop four times and the fourth time she said "walnut" and then the portrait swung open._

"_Let me get this straight," Draco said stopping McGonagall from walking beyond the portrait. "We have to do that everyone time we want to do whatever is behind this painting. And it's something we will use often?"_

_McGonagall smirked at the boy and simply said, "No."_

_She then lead the Heads' through the portrait and up a very narrow flight of stairs. At the top of the stair case was a tall, wooden door. McGonagall knocked twice and kicked the bottom and then the door opened. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at the effort this was taking._

_When the door finally opened, Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Behind the door was a room like she had never seen before: there were numerous windows that were eight feet high with stained glass panes. The ceiling, like the ceiling in the Great Hall, was bewitched to look like the sky outside. There were bookshelves lining one of the walls of the rooms and a fire place on the opposite. Around the fire there was a couch and two arm chairs. The furniture, like the several cushions on the floor, were a very plush velvety-type forest green. It was the type of furniture that, just by looking at it, you could tell it was very comfortable. In another section of the room there was a little kitchenette and table._

_Hermione stared at the room in awe; what was this? She glanced over at Draco and saw that, he too, was surprised by the room._

"_I figured you would like this," The headmistress said, breaking the awed-silence. "This," she said, motioning around the room, " is the Heads' common room." Hermione's eyes, if possible, grew even larger. "However, there are rules that come along with it," she looked toward Draco. "First of all, you can change the amount of security and the due process for entrance, but you must NEVER tell ANYONE else how to enter." She held up two fingers. "Two, you are not allowed more than ten people in the room at a time, unless I tell you otherwise. And yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said as if she was reading the boys mind, "I can tell how many people are in the room." Draco rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his other foot._

"_Three, you must still sleep in your respective house's dormitory. And, last but not least, if the two of you disrespect the rules, show improper behavior, or egg-on House rivalry, this room will be taken away from you. Is that understood?" She concluded with a stern look on her wrinkling face. The two teenagers nodded their heads. "Okay then, I'll be off. Now would be the time to choose how to enter the room." And with that, she left._

_Draco had just entered the dungeons after dinner when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to find Ana walking toward him._

"_Hey Draco, haven't seen you in a while," she said, trying to sound seductive. Draco in no way was fazed by her games but he had to admit, for an eleven year old, she was pretty seductive._

"_Yeah, that's because I've been avoiding you, Ana." He said as he turned to walk away._

"_Wait! Just hear me out." The little Italian grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him so he was facing her once again. "I um, I realize you don't want me right now..." She paused and bit her bottom lip. "But you will." And with that, the girl slid her hand from it's place on Draco's arm to the buckle of his belt. Before Draco even had time to realize what was happening, he felt his belt loosen._

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" He whispered in a sharp tone. He grabbed both the girls biceps and turned her so she was pushed against the wall. "Ana, I. Don't. Want. You." He breathed, trying so hard not to lose his temper. "I never will want you. I never did want you. Get over it." He leaned in closer with every word, emphasizing each one more than the last._

_Ana looked as if she were about to cry when both Slytherins were caught off guard._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER," Blaise yelled with his wand already out. "Just as I was forgiving you... you know what, fuck you! I should have known. You're a fucking liar, Malfoy. You're a fucking lying, whore, piece of shit. I don't know how we were ever friends!" Blaise screamed. He grabbed Ana's arm and, after one more death glare toward Draco, pulled her toward the Slytherin common room. 'I guess now is one of those times where that room comes in handy,' Draco thought to himself as he took off toward his new Heads' common room._

_After her meeting with the Headmistress, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room; she had a lot of homework to do. Sure, most of it wasn't due for a week or two, but did that ever stop Hermione Granger? No._

_Upon entering she realized that it was Friday. Yes, she already knew the day, but she hadn't realized what the day was for. Fridays were to give the seventh years a chance to rest and recoup after a long week. She sighed and, very uncharacteristically, pushed her homework from her mind._

_The brunette sighed and took a seat on a couch near the fire. She sat there for a few minutes doing nothing until she began inspecting her hair for split ends. 'Oh my gosh, what am I doing?' She asked herself, laughing out loud. The Head Girl shook her head and tried to think of something to do. She then wasted nearly three hours in the library just reading titles of books. After reentering the Gryffindor common room to find none of her friends, she plopped on the couch and brainstormed. She had no clue where Ron or Harry were, Ginny was probably at dinner, and everyone else, well, no one seemed worthy of her free Friday. But then she though of someone._

_She ran through the common room and up to her dormitory. She pulled open the drawer of her desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She then sat and hastily scribbled a note. She read over her note once and then, deciding it was good enough, charmed the parchment to be delivered to the intended person._

_The next ten minutes seemed to drag on forever. Hermione sat on the window seat staring as hard as she could out the window, watching for a piece of parchment. Finally it came. She tore it open and read:_

"_You're lucky I'm free. An hour okay?"_

_Hermione smiled to herself and hid the note under a stack of old magazines on her desk._

_Forty five minutes later, Hermione found herself in a familiar corridor; the corridor in which her gambling session had taken place. She looked around once and then leaned against a wall. Not even a minute later she heard footsteps approaching._

"_Couldn't even wait one hour to see me, I see." It was Andrew Havlock. He smiled at her and gave her a light hug. She couldn't help but hope that hug was more than a greeting. She wanted that hug to be a hug. Not just hug. "I guess it's good you wrote me, because I have a confession." Hermione didn't know if she liked the sounds of that or not. "I lied when I told you the game was back on." Hermione gave him a confused look. He smirked and said, "I just wanted to see you again. That meant I had to lie to you seeing as you weren't in my class yesterday." Hermione had forgotten that yesterday was transfiguration. She had a headache and opted out of courses before after before lunch. But she wondered, what did that mean? He wanted to see her because she's his student and he was concerned, or did he want to see her. She tried not to think too hard._

"_Well," she said after a minute, "you're in luck because I wanted to see you too." She smiled and bit her lip nervously. Andrew looked at her._

"_I really wanted to see that smile," he admitted._

"_Well, you're in luck once more! McGonagall just showed us the Heads' common room. You wanna go?" She asked a tad bit timidly._

_Professor Havlock acted as if he were deep in thought: he rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. Then, suddenly and shortly, he said "okay."_

_Hermione led him to the fourth floor and continued until they reached the portrait. She then touched the left faucet then the right and then both at the same time. When the portrait swung open she grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him toward the staircase._

_Once at the door she knocked once said "walnut" and then knocked two more times. She heard Andrew let out a single laughed and she too began laughing. But then the door opened._

_Before she went in she turned toward her teacher and stared him directly in the eyes. He didn't blink but he stared back._

_Hermione then grabbed his hand once again and pulled him into the room. The second the door closed Hermione turned so she was facing the man. The looked at him a minute before moving._

_She stepped forward and pushed him against the door. She put one hand on his chest and the other on the door next to his arm. She then crashed her lips onto his in a heated, lustful kiss._

_But then she stopped, he was hesitating. He didn't want to kiss her. She had read all the signals wrong! So many thoughts were rushing through her head._

"_Professor Havlock, I am SO sorry! I don't know what came over me! Blame the hormones! Blame... something. I'm so so so sorry! This isn't like me at all!" She began to pull her body away from his when he sighed._

"_Fuck," he said with his sigh. "I can keep a secret," he pulled her closer with one hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back. He kissed her once again lustfully, but slowly and very passionate. After several seconds he put his mouth to her ear, his semi-dry lips brushed against her ear as he breathed his quickened breath. "But can you?" And with that he began nibbling on her ear._

_The breath caught in Hermione's throat, this was like nothing she'd experienced before. Sure, she had kissed Krum and Ron and, not that many people would guess, but she was pretty sexually experienced, but she had never had a kiss or a feeling like this. His kiss was slow and she felt it all the way to her toes. It felt passionate but with more than your typical first kiss lust._

_But no, she couldn't do that! He was her teacher!_

_Just as the girl was about to pull away, he moved his mouth to her neck. He began gently sucking on the spot just below her jaw bone. She felt weak in the knees._

_Hermione then put her fingers under his chin and brought his mouth up to hers. She ran her hands through his velvety, blonde hair, gently, but not too gently, pulling the back. He let out a slight groan into her mouth and she almost collapsed; he was too good at this._

_She then slowly pulled away from him. She stared him in the eye as she walked slowly backwards toward the couch. He cocked his eyebrow and smirked deviously, but followed suit none the less._

_Andrew reached Hermione just as the back of her legs his the edge of the couch. She put one hand in her hair and the other just over her racing heart. He smiled at her before taking her mouth into his once more._

_They stood for several minutes, kissing, their tongues battling for dominance. But then Hermione began to sit down. Without breaking their kiss Hermione scooted back on the couch while Andrew began to descend too._

_He was laying partially on top of her with his hand playing with the buttons on her blouse. Hermione pushed her chest forward, telling him to unbutton them. He did as he was told and undid the first three buttons on her shirt. As he did that, he broke away from her lips and began kissing her jaw and her neck. Hermione slowly slid her hand down his chest, his stomach and to his belt. He froze and looked at her._

_She looked at him back and questioned him with her face. He answered by kissing her neck once more._

_Draco ran through the halls until he reached the fourth floor. It was times like this, when his best friend hated him for something he didn't even do, that Draco need to be alone the most. He needed his time alone. He was very luck that just earlier that day McGonagall had shown him the room. This year, with all his drama with Blaise, he figured this room would come in handy._

_Draco reached the door after passing through the portrait and knocked, kicked, knocked, knocked, "walnut." The door opened and as it did he saw something he never thought he would._

"_GRANGER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled. He didn't know why he was so angry, but then he realized he wasn't angry; he was confused!_

_Hermione and Andrew's heads both popped up the second they heard the door open. By the time Draco had seen them, Andrew was beginning to stand and Hermione was trying to hurriedly button her shirt._

_Draco didn't know exactly what had happened, and he didn't want to know. But he just couldn't get his head around the fact the Hermione Granger was just making out with a teacher!_

"_If you don't mind me saying, Professor Havlock," Draco said slyly, "if I were you, I'd straighten out my belt and leave. Now!" He didn't yell because on the inside, he was hysterically laughing. It was taking all of Draco's will power not to burst into laughter._

_Once Professor Havlock had left Draco stared at Hermione shaking his head. Her cheeks were red. He didn't know if it was because she was blushing or because she was just snogging someone senseless. With that though he laughed out loud._

"_MALFOY! This is NOT funny!" She screamed rushing over toward him. "Do you realize what just- do you know that you- oh shiiiiit," she said, beginning to pace the room._

"_Hey," Draco said after a couple of minutes. "Don't get your panties- well, if you're wearing any-" Hermione shot Draco a horrible death stare and Draco laughed. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Granger. I'll not going to tell anyone what I just saw."_

"_You're not?!" Draco was almost as shocked as she was when he said that._

"_No, I'm not. I could get you both thrown out. Buuuut..."_

"_Oh, here we go," Hermione sighed._

"_I need a favor. I could get you AND your lover-boy kicked out of Hogwarts. OR you could help me with my Ana situation." Draco said, falsely angelic._

"_Get me kicked out, Ferret, I'm not helping you."_


	8. Trades and Sightings

(a/n) **I'm so sorry this was on hold for so long!** But.. It's baaaaack (: So, you probably don't remember this story, so you might wanna brush up a bit.. But I hope you enjoy is just the same. Review so I know that there are still people reading after this year of quiet (: ENJOY!!

**Trades and Sightings**

"Are you sure that's that choice you want to make?" Draco asked, a smirk tugging at his mouth. He was walking over toward the desk set beneath a window close by. "Because I'm not kidding about telling McGonagall…." He was now leaning over the desk, sifting through rolls of parchment trying to find a clean one.

"You're bluffing…you wouldn't do it." Hermione put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "You _wouldn't_ do it, would you?" She added with a bit of hysteria. "You wouldn't do it, right? Right, Malfoy?" She marched over to the desk, afraid of what she may find because Draco was now scribbling frantically on the parchment. Hermione leaned over to see what he had written just as he pulled the quill away from the paper.

_Professor McGonagall-_

_I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you should of some unlawful activities I came across this evening. It appears that the new Transfiguration professor, Andrew Havlock, has a slight interest in none other than the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. I happen to know this detail because, well, to be blunt, I found the two alone in the Heads' common room (they were horizontal on the couch). I'm sorry this news is so shocking, but I figured you would need to hear about it sooner rather than later. _

_Take Care,_

_Draco Malfoy, Head Boy_

Hermione gasped and grabbed at the parchment; however, Draco was too quick and snatched it away just before her delicate fingers could get a grasp.

"Uh, uh, uh," he teased, shaking his pointer finger in front of the Head Girl's face. "Not until you agree to help me." He smirked and began rolling the parchment into a size suitable for owl delivery. "But, I mean, if you don't want to help…" the Slytherin began walking toward the portrait hole- the first step toward the owlery.

"I hate you, ferret. I really hate you," Hermione said in defeat; she had no other choice but to agree. "Give me the letter, please, give me the letter back." She stuck her hand out and began moving toward the Head Boy.

"And how do I know you won't just take the letter and run, huh? I believe I need some… collateral." The blonde smirked once again and he too moved closer to the girl.

Hermione froze mid-step, slightly thrown off by the blonde. "What kind of collateral?," she scrunched her face as she asked the question.

"I'm not sure yet… give me a night to sleep on it."

Hermione's voice rose every so slightly, "and I'm supposed to trust you to sleep on it. I'm supposed to trust you to not run and send that letter the second I leave the room?" She then scoffed and took a step toward the boy and the letter he was holding that was causing so much trouble.

"Yes, you are," he answered plainly, unfazed by the brunette's frenzy.

"No, I won't. I'll give you an hour, two hours tops, to decide." Draco raised his eyebrows out of curiosity. "And during that time, we will both remain in this room. Neither of us is getting out of this easy, ferret. You may have the letter, you may be able to get me expelled, but I am the one who can help you with Lillyana." She then stood up a little straighter and spoke with a little more confidence. "Yeah, yeah, Malfoy, you wouldn't send that letter. You couldn't send that letter, because I won't be able to help you if I'm expelled now, could I?" She let a smirk of her own creep onto her silky features. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to sit here for a couple minutes and decide what collateral I want, because, mudblood, you may think you have the upper hand, but you don't. You get expelled, Havlock gets fired, my life is easier. No more pesky know-it-all princess, no more transfiguration. I could deal with Ana alone. It might take time, but I could if necessary. However, I am willing to accept help because Blaise is my best friend," his speech was smooth, calm, and collected. "So, Granger, what do you say to that? I get collateral, you get the letter, you help me, lover boy stays. Doesn't that sound good? Everyone happy all at once." His face looked devious, as if he had ulterior motives, yet he hid it well behind the infamous Malfoy smirk.

She thought carefully before she spoke; she took her time trying to collect her thoughts before saying, "to that I say: think fast. My boyfriend is expecting me for dinner in twenty minutes…"

Draco watched as the Gryffindor sauntered toward the couch and plopped down. She looked so sure of herself, so _cocky,_ that he was surprised.

"Boyfriend…. You mean Weasel? Ha, he probably won't even notice you're gone if that Brown girl is there." Draco rolled his eyes as he walked over to the armchair next to the fireplace.

Hermione turned her hand and began looking at her fingernails as if he hadn't said anything at all. "Tick, tock," she said in a bored tone.

Draco was very shocked when the girl gave no reaction to the boyfriend talk. And then, after that response (or lack-there-of) she bothered to 'tick' at him. Draco thought about it for a second and then immediately a light bulb went off in his mind: he knew exactly what he wanted as collateral.

He stood from the chair and walked over to the fireplace, stroked the wooden mantel with his hand. "I know what I want for our trade." He grinned at the petite girl as he turned back toward the couch where she was seated. "And I'm pretty sure you aren't going to like it."

Hermione sat up straight in her chair, afraid of what her enemy might say next. After waiting half a minute Hermione grew impatient. "What? What do you want for the trade?" Annoyance seeped out of her mouth with every word.

"I'd like you to give me your panties." He said the words very casually, as if he were asking for a tissue or class notes. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "I mean, if you still want the trade…" Draco's smirk was so intense now that, if Hermione hadn't know him, she may have mistook is for a genuine smile.

"My panties? You want my panties? WHY?" The words came out of pure confusion- she was too confused to even be mad.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Geeze, I thought you were supposed to be smart or something…" Hermione narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut in hopes of an explanation. "I want your panties so that, if need be, I can use them as blackmail. I have your panties, Weasel's seen your panties, well, presumably. You don't help me, and Oops! They might just fall out of my pocket in front of him." Draco's smirk wavered every so slightly, but it happened so quickly that Hermione didn't catch it.

"So you want me to give you my panties? And if I don't help you, you'll show them to Ronald? But if I do help you, you'll give them back?" Hermione processed through the information, trying to take in what she would need to do to keep McGonagall from knowing what she had done.

"Exactly."

"And I know you'll give them back because…?"

"Because I'll be… grateful… for your help. And trust me, that's not easy for me to admit."

"Oh, I believe that one…"

Draco stood silently as the girl contemplated what she should do. After several minutes, Hermione stood from her spot on the couch and slowly moved towards Draco. "I'll be back in one minute." She moved quickly toward the bathroom that was connected to the common room. Less than a minute later she returned with a little bundle of black fabric in her hand.

"Here," she said as she shoved the underwear towards the Slytherin.

Draco took them in his hand and, without looking at them, put them in the pocket of his school robes. "Black panties, Granger? I wouldn't have expected it from you." He then handed her the letter and left the room before she could say anything else.

------

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry with Ron sitting across from her. She stared down at her empty plate, trying very hard to ignore Ron's eyes, Draco's eyes, and Professor Havlock's eyes. She sat in silence as long as she could until it would become clear, even to Ron and Harry, that she was avoiding conversation.

"Where have you been all day, baby?" Ron asked his girlfriend, forcing her to bring her to face him. He looked at her lovingly, as if he expected the answer to be the library.

"Oh, just… around. I've been around." Hermione blushed at what she said. To Ron, it was completely innocent, completely normal. To Hermione, it was the awful truth: she had been _around_.Around with another guy.

"I've missed you," he winked at her.

Just then Hermione tried to steal a glance at Draco only to find that he was watching her. As their eyes met he smirked and turned his head toward the Transfiguration professor. Hermione followed his gaze only to have her eyes met by Andrew's.

He smiled at her, almost apologetically, before removing his gaze.

Hermione looked back to Draco with a scowl on her face, but he was no longer looking at her. He was now looking straight ahead with a blank look on his face. Then Hermione saw Pansy Parkinson next to him, and she saw exactly where that pug-face's hand was. She crumpled her face in disgust and turned back to her two best friends.

"-trying to do it for ages, and I just today figured it out!" Ron was saying through bites of his food.

"Figured what out, Ron?" Hermione asked, slightly humiliated to show she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, just some move on my broom. It's kind of Quidditch stuff, I don't think you'd understand." He then proceeded to shovel three more forks-full of food into his mouth before returning to his conversation with Harry.

Hermione quietly excused herself and stood from the bench. As she headed toward the door she saw someone move out of her peripheral vision- Andrew Havlock.

She sped up slightly, trying her hardest to avoid this confrontation, but the meeting was inevitable; just outside the doors he caught up to her.

"Hermione, about last night…" he started as he closed in on her. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let it happen. I should've known better. I should've stopped…" He looked genuine, but yet something about his apology irked the girl.

"It wasn't just your fault. I… I was really the one to blame. I- we- Malfoy-" She stopped for a second and took a deep breath to help unjumble her thoughts. "This can't happen again." She stepped away from him but, before she could finish the step, her heel hit the wall.

"Hermione, it was an honest mistake," he cooed, tried to calm her down.

"Yes, and we need to learn from our mistakes!" Hermione added very quickly.

"You're right," he said as he closed the distance between them. "We need to learn how to stay a secret." And with that, his pressed his lips into hers.

She didn't respond at first, but willpower can only get a person so far. She kissed him back, slowly and timidly, but back none the less.

And just as she broke off the kiss she opened her eyes to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway watching them.


	9. Letters and Parties

_**(a/n) Thanks so much to my reviewers **__**J**__** I'm happy SOMEONE is still reading this ha. This is a really long chapter, so maybe more reviews would be better this time ;) I'll wait until I think the number is sufficient **__**J**__** But here's another one… r&r **__**J**_

_**Letters and Parties**_

_Minutes turned into hours as Hermione waited for contact from Draco. He saw her again, she knew he saw her. She knew she needed to help him. She hoped he didn't leave the deal behind and run to McGonagall. _

_The Head Girl had so many thoughts running through her head that it was beginning to throb. She was so deep in thought that it took her several minutes to hear the owl tapping on the window just beside her. She hopped up so fast once she noticed the bird that it made her dizzy with movement, but she moved over to the window as quickly as she could._

_She took the letter from the owls legs and, as fast as she could, she opened the parchment to read the contents._

_Granger-_

_You better be on your best behavior after your last encounter with lover boy- last should be the key word. Your methods of helping me with Ana better be extremely successful too, because I was thinking and… well… who's to say Weasel or Potty won't get a letter from an anonymous onlooker who happened to see your whorish behavior that you are so bad at concealing? I'd say play it safe. But then again, it's your love life on the line._

After reading the letter, Hermione's eyes grew wide. She could feel her mouth drying out and her heart beat begin to race. So she quickly ran up to the dormitory and to her desk. She pulled out a quill and, after locating some ink, she began her reply.

_Malfoy-_

_A. You don't even know what you're talking about. You just catch things at the wrong time. Then again, timing is never probably right for you._

_B. You didn't even tell me how I'm supposed to help you. I'm not a mind reader!_

_C. You can't tell them about this. You know, those panties of mine you have could go either way. _

_So maybe you should play it safe._

It took her several drafts before she got it just right; a little wit and attitude while still showing that she isn't going to back out. After a final read-through, Hermione rolled up the letter, gave it back to the bird, and sat down at her desk, just waiting for the response.

Not ten minutes later the same owl tapped at the window. Hermione opened the latch and let the owl in. She stroked it on the back of the head, feeling a little bad for all the flying it was doing. Then she gently pulled the letter away and unfolded it.

_A. I know exactly what I'm talking about. Bad timing or not, I have eyes._

_B. Keep her away from me as much as you can. Help her find a boyfriend. Do anything you can to help her get over me!_

_C. Don't get an attitude with me. This is a business transaction and there is no room for bullies in business._

Hermione scoffed at the last point, didn't he know who his own father was?!

---

Draco lay in his bed with his back toward Pansy Parkinson. She repeatedly ran her fingers lightly down his bare back but, to her dismay, she got no reaction out of him. The blonde was laying with his eyes shut and his arms under his head, trying as hard as he could to block Pansy out.

"Drakey, what's the matter, baby?" She leaned closer to his ear so that her lips brushed it with every word. Draco pulled his head away and crinkled his face in disapproval. "What? You don't want me anymore?" Pansy said with not only hurt, but recognition in her voice.

"Pans, please, not right now. Just let me sleep." Draco grunted without moving any part of his body.

"No, Draco, this is happening right now. You only want me when it's convenient for you…and only when we have sex. You never want to cuddle…" she trailed off. The raven-haired girl lowered her head so that her chin was resting on Draco's shoulder. She licked her lips in an attempt to be seductive; however, it only added to Draco's annoyance.

"You're right, Pansy. I only want you when it's convenient for me. And right now isn't that time. So leave. Now!" He rolled onto his back and pushed the girl partially off of the bed. She huffed and threw the sheet that had been wrapped around her back onto the bed. She then stormed around the edge of the four-poster picking up her clothing and putting it back on.

The Head Boy sighed once she was gone and ran his fingers through the silky white-blonde hair that hung loose around his forehead. He took another deep breath before getting out of his bed, putting on his clothing, and heading down to the common room.

"Hey, Caleb," Draco said as he sat down on the couch next to the first year. "What are you up to today?"

Caleb shrugged, "nothing really. I wanna go to the Quidditch match lat-"

"Caleb, have you ever been drunk before?" Draco asked, cutting the boy off mid-word.

Caleb looked back at the older boy in shock. "No, man, I'm only eleven." He shrugged a little and then looked forward once again.

"What do you say we get you drunk tonight for the first time ever? Before Quidditch… pregaming is so much fun." Draco wiggled his eyebrows influentially at the boy. Caleb smirked and nodded once. "And maybe after the game, we can find our selves some girls." Draco winked a silver-blue eye before standing up and motioning for the first year to join him. The two walked together through the dungeons and out into the Entrance Hall.

"There's a secret passage way over here," Draco said as he nodded in the direction of a portrait of a little boy playing with a frog. "I didn't even find it until last year… Either it's new somehow, or _very _few people know of it. Either way, it takes us straight into Hogsmeade."

They walked in silence over to the portrait. After looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Draco pushed the painting aside, ushered Caleb in, and they disappeared behind the boy and his frog.

"So what, once we're in Hogsmeade, we'll just… buy alcohol?" Caleb wondered out loud. "That seems too easy to be true."

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to the younger boy. "Caleb, man, really. You have got to have confidence. You have to think 'I can do whatever I want and I'm going to get away with it.' That may seem weird, but for some reason it's charming to other people. You just have to believe it can happen, and it will." Draco laughed at himself, shook his head, and continued on in the tunnel.

They arrived in Hogsmeade behind the garbage cans of a bar; a very convenient location for their mission. Draco lead the way around the front of the store and into the thick, bitter smell of alcohol.

"Can I have three bottles of fire whiskey please?" He said to the lady behind the bar. He winked at her and smirked and she immediately blushed. He winked again at her as she handed him the bottles and she told him, "it's on the house. Come back soon, okay?"

Draco placed the three bottles into a bag and began leaving the store with Caleb close behind. "See," he said, "_that _is how you do it. A little charm goes a long way."

---

"I don't care if you want to sit with your brother, Malfoy, or any of the Slytherins, Ana. I'm the seventh year and I'm choosing that we sit with the Gryffindors this game. Besides, our team is playing and yours isn't." Hermione said to the first year girl. They, like most other students, were in the dining hall just before the first Quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, but Hermione, Blaise and Draco are fighting… I need to mediate," Ana scrambled for an excuse but realized she had been defeated. Before Hermione could say anything else, Ana agreed to sit with the Gryffindor.

After dinner, the two made their way to the Quidditch Pitch along with Aaron Creevey, since Ron was in the game. The entire trip Ana had her arms crossed on her chest and a tight-lipped expression on her face.

"Cheer up, Lillyana. We're going to win this game." Hermione told the girl, playfully putting her arm around her and pulling her closer. "And when we win, we have victory parties." Hermione let go of the girl's shoulders but didn't take her eyes away. She watched as a small smile crept onto Ana's face. Ana then uncrossed her arms and put a little pep in her step.

The match went by rather quickly. Fifteen minutes to be exact. In that time, Gryffindor managed to score 30 points and catch the snitch. Hufflepuff didn't score any points at all.

"Ana, you're very lucky that you are invited to this party. Usually it's restricted to Gryffindor sixth and seventh years only." Hermione said as the girls entered the common room. The party hadn't started yet because the older kids had to make sure that all of the younger ones were upstairs in the dorms before beginning. About twenty minutes later, once all the underage witches and wizards were safe in their dorms, alcohol and food were placed around the common room and music with a heavy bass began to play. Hermione looked over at Ana and saw a very big, white, straight smile across her face. "I told you that you wouldn't mind going to the game." Hermione laughed.

"So," Ana began as she spun so that she was facing Hermione. "When are we going to get some booze?"

"You're eleven!" Hermione said in complete shock. "You've drank before?"

"Hello, my brother is Blaise. His best friend is Draco. What do you think they do with me at home?" Hermione looked at the girl with her eyebrows raised.

"That is so crazy to me…" she thought aloud.

"Don't tell me _you've_ never been drunk before!" Ana alleged as she pointed her finger at the taller girl. Hermione blushed and avoided Ana's gaze. "You haven't! Oh my god, that is so funny! I can't wait to tell-" The girl made a little face and then continued. "Let's go get some fire whiskey, Hermione."

Just then Ron walked over to the pair and heard their exchange. "Whoa, baby, you two BFF's now?" He asked jokingly. "I thought you guys, like, hated each other or something?" He pecked her on the cheek and winked. "Have fun, babe, but not too much, eh?" He laughed and walked back to the rest of the Quidditch team.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his back and turned back to Ana. "I can't drink, Ana. I am responsible. I have a very heavy class load this year." Hermione said, trying to keep Ana away from the alcohol. Ana grabbed Hermione's hand and began pulling her toward the table. "I'm Head Girl for Merlin's sake! I can't drink on school property!" Ana rolled her eyes and began pouring a glass for the seventh year. "And you shouldn't be drinking either! You're only eleven!"

Ana shook her head with a smile on her face. "Hermione, really, chill out. Relax. Have fun. You only live once." Hermione eyed the girl with surrendering will power. "Just one glass, Hermione. Then, from there, you can choose to have more or not."

"Fine," Hermione caved just before she took her first sip of fire whiskey.

---

Draco and Caleb waited around the exit of the Quidditch Pitch silently giving each other signals if they saw an attractive girl. Finally, near the end of the crowd, there was a group of four Hufflepuff girls together. Draco gave Caleb the signal and they began their approach.

"Hey girls," Draco said in almost a purr. "What are you lovely ladies planning on doing tonight?" He asked with a wink.

The girls all giggled and looked at each other. Draco looked at Caleb and raised his eyebrows, egging the eleven year old on.

"How about we start a party?" Caleb questioned, trying to be confident but coming off a little rehearsed. The youngest looking girl in the group eyed Caleb and then silently communicated with the other three girls.

"Well, if you ladies aren't interested, we can try and find others…" Draco said with feigned disappointment.

"Oh, we'll come," said a blonde. "We're just trying to think of where this little get-together can happen." She then made a face that was supposed to look like she was thinking but, instead, it made her look as if she were in pain.

"I know a perfect place," Draco replied through a smirk. "Follow me." He then began leading the group to the fourth floor and into the Heads' Common Room.

On their way, however, Blaise bumped right into them.

"Oh, sorr-" He cut himself off once he saw the blonde that he had bumped into. "Watch where you're going next time." He spat.

"Oh, shove off," Draco retorted, trying to make his way around his exbest friend.

"What have you got in that bad, Malfoy? Alcohol?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "What's new…"

"Blaise, man, stop," Caleb said, trying to calm down the Italian boy.

"Caleb, stay out of this." Draco said, keeping a death glare on Blaise as he spoke. "He's not even worth your breath." With that Draco pushed passed Blaise and led the girls and Caleb to the common room.

---

"Lillyana, really," Hermione said through slightly slurred words, "why do you like Malfoy so much?" Ana opened her mouth to respond but her shushed her by holding her finger to the olive skinned girls mouth. "Shh, rhetorical question." She stated through a slew of giggles. Ana looked at Hermione and began laughing too. "I kinda think you're a bitch, Ana. Especially for an eleven year old. No, let me finish! You're kinda a bitch, and you're pretty cocky, but even with that, I think you deserve better than Malfoy." The look on Ana's face went from offended to interested. "I," Hermione hiccupped, but continued like nothing had happened. "don't even get what you see in him. I mean, he has nice hair, but really…" She trailed off as she took another sip of her fire whiskey.

"You don't understand," Ana defended herself. "It's like… he's caring and he's thoughtful. He's a good listener and he is good at giving advice… He does all these things that could be taken as brotherly, or as flirtatious. And I think the ladder, the later, the… latter because that's how I see _him._ He's more than a brother to me. I feel like we're meant to be together."

Hermione looked at the girl and stuck her finger in her mouth as she made a gagging noise. "Malfoy isn't worth your time, Ana. All he is, he's just a player and a manipulator. He wants what he wants and he'll do anything to get it. And besides, that sixth year over there is checking you out," Hermione winked. "I just don't see how Malfoy is so worth it that you give up other opportunities and prospects." Hermione shrugged and set her glass down on the table next to her. "You need to go home." Ana gave the brunette a look that can only be interpreted by a person under the influence. "Not HOME home, but Slytherin home," Hermione clarified.

Then, before either of them could process what happened, both girls were on the floor with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry by the window looking _too_ inconspicuous.

"YOU," Hermione shouted at the boys "ARE TROUBLES!"

"We're 'troubles,' 'Mione?" Harry teased. "You need to get that girl home so you can get to bed." He laughed.

"Yeah, no more to drink for you," Ron chimed in.

"We were just leaving," Hermione said in a higher-than-normal sing-song voice.

And with that, the seventh year Gryffindor and the first year Slytherin made their way down to the dungeons. After making sure that Ana got to the common room okay and without getting in trouble by teachers, Hermione began her slow and wobbly ascent back to the Gryffindor tower.

---

Draco shifted his position on the couch, causing an empty bottle and a half empty bottle of alcohol to slide closer to his legs. "Whoa," he slurred, "those bo'les moved on their own." The four girls let out little giggles as Draco sat upright on the couch.

"I kinda miss Blaise, ya know. You wanna know what makes me the most mad about Blaise? He won't admit he's gay!" Draco moved his hand as if he were swatting away a fly. "He thinks I don't know he's gay! So stupid, that one is." Although none of the other students were paying him any attention, Draco kept talking anyway. "You see this one night, a couple nights ago, while we were still friends, me and him shared a bit to drink. Not enough to be totally wasted, but just enough to feel a little out of control. Next thing I know, he's climbing into bed with me! I shouted at him, I did! I said, 'what do you think you're doing in my bed? This is mine, not yours!' And he just pretended he made a mistake." He exhaled and rolled his eyes. "Bunch of shit if you ask me, he knew what he was doing. Just imagine, being on the bridge of awake and asleep and feeling your best friend climb under your covers…. Weird, weird feeling." Draco slowly got to his feet. "Best friend…" he repeated. "I've gotta go guys, I gotta apologize to my best friend ever in the whole world!" He began moving towards the door, but he stumbled slightly.

"Geeze, Draco, I thought you told me that you can handle your liquor!" Caleb laughed at the stumbling Head Boy.

"Yes, I did say that. But I've never had this much to drink before!" Draco laughed as he exited the Heads' common room and began his journey to the dungeons.

At about the second floor the whole world began spinning inside Draco's mind. He stood still with his hand on the banister of the staircase, trying hard not to move a muscle. That's when he heard it, little footsteps climbing the staircase up to the second floor. Every muscle in his body tensed for fear that it was a professor. As charismatic as he was, he could never talk his was out of the current intoxicated state that he was in. He opened his eyes really wide thinking that it would help him see farther. The footsteps has stopped and just as he was about to start moving downwards again, a figure appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Granger?" Draco asked with absolute astonishment in his voice. "Why you out of bed right now?"

"Malfoy? Have a bit to drink tonigh'?" Hermione asked as she got closer to the blonde, the very pungent smell of alcohol breaking the barriers of her nose.

"I could say the same to you, you know. Ya smell a bit like whiskey, huh?" Draco said as he tsk, tsk-ed her.

"Go on, make fun of me, torment me, I just wanna go to be," Hermione said, fully preparing herself for anything Draco might say.

She couldn't help but be amazed when he didn't say anything. No jokes, no teasing, no mean names. Nothing. She stood there on the second story staircase in confusion for several minutes before she head to the side and asked, "Why aren't you being mean?" For a second she thought maybe he was just being nice, maybe he was trying to think of an insult. But then he started to talk.

"Because, I think I'm going to be sick."

Before Hermione could understand what he meant, Draco leaned forward and vomited all over Hermione and the floor around them.

"Oh, this is a great ending to my day…" Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. "Okay, come on Malfoy, we gotta get you to the Slytherin common room…" She then went to reach for Draco's arm but he pulled away.

"I can do it on my own, mudblood."

Hermione was taken aback by his cruelness. She didn't know what she had been thinking earlier- Malfoy's are never nice. And something never change.


	10. Realizations and Statements

**(a/n) Thanks for the reviews!! ****J**** Although I'd like more, here's another chapter for those who are reading and reviewing. This was seriously a hard and long chapter to write. It isn't exactly how I pictured it, but whatever ****J**** Read and Review because without your reviews, I don't know what you guys are thinking ;) **

**Realizations and Statements**

Draco Malfoy lay in bed with an arm draped over his eyes; it was far too early, in his opinion, to be awake. Although his mind climbed further and further back into consciousness, he lay there unmoving, willing himself back to sleep. But as he lay in bed, his whole body tensed and jolted awake when he felt a smooth, delicate hand brush it's fingers up and down his arm. He pulled his arm quickly off of his face and sat bolt-right up in bed.

"What the hell," snarled Draco through narrowed eyes. "Get off my bed! NOW!" He enunciated each word with such spite that his face twisted in anger. "Lillyana, off. NOW!" He pointed his arm toward the door in a swift, forceful motion.

The Italian girl slunk off the bed in the opposite direction as Draco. "I- Draco, I-" but she couldn't find words.

"Whas goin' on?" Blaise asked sleepily from his pillow.

"Nothing," breathed Draco. "I was just leaving." After shooting Ana a look of death, he stormed out of the room, not even bothering to put on a shirt.

The head boy stomped angrily through the halls until he finally reached the headmistress's office. Just as he was about to say the password, the entryway opened and McGonagall herself stepped through.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here at this hour? And without a shirt on?" The old woman questioned, averting her gaze from Draco's half naked body.

"I need to talk to you, professor."

"Ok, well, as we walk then; I need to get to the Great Hall." Draco turned on his heel and matched his stride to the headmistress. "Well, go on then," she urged.

"Professor, I'd like to change my sleeping arrangements…" Draco stated.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You see, my staying with the Slytherins is causing problems," he said smoothly. "I fear that I am no longer welcomed by or welcoming toward several housemates."

"And where do you propose I move you?" McGonagall asked without slowing her pace.

"The head's room, professor." He smiled at her, trying to work his infamous charm.

"And Miss Granger? It's her common room as well, Mr. Malfoy." The gray-haired woman pointed out.

"Yes, however the common area won't be affected by my dorming in a different room." He said, practicing his charisma skills. "And she wouldn't care anyway; she's basically glued to the Gryffindor tower." He concluded.

"I supposed you're right about that," McGonagall said as the two went down the final staircase and into the Great Hall. "I guess we can do a trial. However, if it doesn't work for _any_ reason, I _will_ revoke this privilege!"

"Thank you, professor! Thank you!"

"Now, there are a few things," she said as she came to a halt, " that we need to discuss. First off, the same rules apply; still no more than ten people in the room at a time, no changing the security without discussing it with Miss Granger. Second, this is not to say that you are removed from any responsibility or affiliation with your house, understood?" Draco nodded once. "Okay, and remember: this is a trial. Temporary as of now. When you go into the common room, you will see two doors next to the dining table. The one on the left will now say "Head Boy" and the one on the right, "Head Girl." I assume you to be smart enough to know which is yours. Now, I must be going. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." And with that, the older witch walked away.

Draco raced down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. He then sprinted to the boy's dormitory and began shoveling his belongings into his trunk. Barely five minutes later, Draco bewitched his trunk and began the journey to his new dormitory.

After arriving, Draco went directly into his room. He stood at the door and observed. Against one wall was a four-post queen size bed made of a dark wood and a matching armoire on another wall. The linens on the bed were silver with green stitching. A third wall housed multiple windows along with a desk and bookshelf. He smirked at his new home and began unpacking.

Hermione squirmed slightly as Ron uncoordinatedly kissed her neck. She shifted again, almost in pain by his kiss, as his lips traveled across her collar bone. Finally, she put her hands in his hair and pulled him back to her face level.

"Mmm," he moaned against her lips. Hermione playfully bit Ron's lower lip, slowly inching her body away from the red head.

Ron smiled at her and moved his hand to her belt buckle. Hermione shrugged his hand off. "Not a good time of the month," she confessed.

Ron exhaled sharply and backed away from his girlfriend. He clenched his jaw and blinked rapidly as Hermione too sat up. "Hermione, we haven't had sex in _weeks_," Ron said in a frustrated tone.

Hermione was taken aback, "I can't help when my period comes, _Ronald_."

"You're holding out on me, La- lately. I need a release sometimes." He whined.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" Hermione replied, getting off the bed and straightening her jeans and t-shirt. "I'm a girl, Ron. Girls get periods. I don't want to have sex on my period… that's disgusting."

"Some girls take a pill for that problem," Ron spat.

"Then find a girl that does that. Don't try and make me feel bad about not having sex with you. You shouldn't be trying to pressure me into having sex! You should be understanding; I'm your _girlfriend_." The petite girl shouted.

Hermione then shot Ron the evilest look she could muster and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.

The Head Girl fumed her way out of the boys dormitory, the common room, and Gryffindor tower before her breathing even resembled a normal speed. She finally unclenched her fists and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

She stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady trying to decide where she should go now.

As she began walking again, a slender red-headed girl ran right into her.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry," Ginny Weasley said as a blush crept up her neck and onto her face. "I uh, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going…"

"Ginny, were you just with Harry?" Hermione said through a giggle.

"Wha-what?" The younger girl blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. "Um, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ginny… your buttons are all wrong," Hermione said pointing to the sixth years blouse. Ginny giggled and began fixing her error.

"So, you wanna come eat with me? I was just heading to lunch," Ginny said as she fixed her buttons.

"Oh, sorry, Gin, I'm eating with Ana today."

"Oh, no big deal!" Ginny finished her buttons, said goodbye and continued on her way to the Great Hall.

Hermione took a second to compose herself before she headed down to the Great Hall to eat with her Slytherin friend.

She reached the hall just as Ana did, so the two walked in together and took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"So," Ana said as she scooped mashed potatoes onto her plate, "tonight is another Quidditch."

"Yeah, it is." Hermione said uninterested as she put salad onto her own plate. "And we're sitting with Gryffindor." She said with finality in her voice.

"How fair is that!?" Ana half shouted. "Gryffindor isn't even playing, Slytherin is!" Ana set her spoon down on the table with a bit of force. "We didn't sit with Slytherin last match because Gryffindor was playing. Now we should sit with Slytherin because we _are _playing," the Italian turned in her seat and looked at the Gryffindor.

"Ana, I'm the seventh year, and I say we sit with Gryffindor." Hermione set down her form as well and turned toward the other girl.

"I'm not hungry," Ana pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, then let's go. That doesn't change where we're sitting tonight, Ana." Hermione stood and began walking toward the door followed closely by Ana.

"Hermione, that's not faiiiiir," she groaned. "And Slytherin is have a party after, if we don't sit with them we can't plan about it… Hermione come on, please."

"Ana, Gryffindor is a little more excepting toward outsiders. How do you think the Slytherins would respond if a…. _mudblood_… sat with them during a Quidditch match?" Hermione responded calmly.

"If you're with me, they won't say anything, I promise."

Hermione had stopped walking so Ana turned the end of her sentence into a plea- it appeared the Head Girl was being swayed. "Is that a yes?" She waited a minute but the older girl never responded. "Hermione?" Ana then looked passed Hermione to see why she had come to a halt.

There, against the wall, was none other than Ron Weasley, leaning forward against Lavender Brown.

Hermione stared in shock as she watched her boyfriend kiss and grope another girl.

"Well, Ana, it looks like we _will_ be sitting with Slytherin at the match tonight," Hermione said through silent tears. She shook her head and began walking passed the sight she wished she'd never seen.

Ana staying in her place one moment longer, glaring at the boy that just realized he'd been caught.

"Hermione, wait!" He shouted after her. He let Lavender go and ran after his crying girlfriend. "Hermione, baby, please," he pled when he finally got next to her.

"_Don't_ call me _baby,_" Hermione spat, her tears flowing even stronger now.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, it… You _told me_ to find someone…" The red head ran his hands through his tousled hair.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "AND YOU TOOK ME SERIOUSLY!?" She screamed. "Go away, Ronald, I don't even want to look at you right now."

"I didn't mean to say that I took you seriously," Ron said in a whisper.

"Obviously you did mean to say that: you were just making out with Lavender Brown!"

"It's not like it's the fi- Hermione, seriously…"

"Don't 'Hermione, seriously' me, Ron. I'm not stupid. I know what you were trying to say. Leave me alone, I never want to talk to you again!!"

"Hermione, please, no," He begged.

"How long, Ron? How long has this been going on?"

"Hermione…"

"HOW LONG!?"

"Since…" He sighed as if he were being tortured, "the beginning of term… I- Hermione I'm so sorry." Tears spilled over the boy's eyes.

"Ha," Hermione shook her head, "that explains why you were so affectionate. Why you always called me baby. You didn't want to mix up our names, did you?" Hermione sniffled and wiped at the stream of tears. "It explains a lot." She began walking again, trying to get away from the boy that broke her heart.

"We can work this out," Ron sobbed. "We, we can get through this, Hermione. We can." He called from behind her.

Hermione stopped walking and turned towards him. Ana stood several feet behind him watching as two hearts broke. "And you think I want to do that? You think I want to be with someone that I _loved_ with my entire being, but they cheated on me? You think I _want_ to work this out?! You're sadly mistaken. It's over, Ronald. _Over._" Hermione continued to sob as she tore passed the boy and toward Ana. Ana greeted the brunette with open arms and hugged her and ran her hands over Hermione's hair as she cried.

"It's okay, Hermione. He's not worth it, you're okay," the Italian cooed. Ana shot Ron a look that could have killed. Ron froze in his place and turned around, he walked away toward the Gryffindor tower, never looking back.

After several minutes Hermione sobs had disappeared and her tears had almost dried.

"Hermione, you should go to bed or something, you look exhausted," Ana said with hesitation.

"Ha," Hermione scoffed, "go to bed where? The Gryffindor tower? I don't think so…" The ran her hands through her hair and rubbed at her eyes.

"Hermione, that's it! You don't have to go to the Gryffindor tower! Go to the Heads Common Room!" Ana said with a lifted spirit.

"Ana, I can't sleep on a couch. Besides, Malfoy would probably be there. I couldn't sleep with the possibility of him coming in, he'd probably jinx me in my sleep!" Hermione said with a hint of a smile.

"Talk to McGonagall, I'm _sure_ there are dorms attached." Ana smiled.

"Seriously, I doubt she'll let me." Hermione said skeptically.

"Well, it's either try and _maybe_ be turned down, or just settle for going to see that _scum_ in the Gryffindor tower… your choice." The Slytherin said casually.

"I guess I could _ask_. No point in not trying, right?"

"Right."

"Come on, come with me," Hermione said as she began walking toward the Headmistresses office.

Once they arrived Hermione said the password and entered.

"Hello Miss Granger, how may I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked with a tender voice.

"Well…." Hermione hesitated and Ana poked her in the ribs for encouragement.. "Well, professor, I was wondering…." She paused and ran a hand through her hair. "You see today I caught Ron Weasley, my ex-boyfriend, cheating on me with Lavender Brown, ma'am. And I couldn't stand to live or even go in the Gryffindor tower right now. I was wondering if I could move into the Heads Common Room, professor." Hermione said in with breath, so quickly that the Headmistress waited a second until she totally comprehended what the Head Girl had said.

"Miss Granger, of you course you can, but-"

"Thank you so much, professor! You won't regret it! I won't break any of the rules, and I won't do anything to make you rethink this," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"I believe you, Miss Granger, you're an excellent student. But-"

"Well I should move my stuff in now, shouldn't I?" Hermione asked, no longer looking at professor McGonagall but at Ana instead.

"Miss Granger, you should know that-"

"I know, it is a privilege, I won't misbehave," Hermione said as she turned toward the door. "Thank you again, professor."

"Miss Granger, I'm trying to tell you-" Hermione had already left the office, the door shut behind her. "Trying to tell you Mr. Malfoy already moved in," the headmistress huffed. She shook her head, it was Hermione's own fault that she wouldn't listen…

"Hey, Caleb," Draco said as he walked toward the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, "wanna come help me get ready for tonight?" He asked as he approached Caleb Bones.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What do we gotta do?" Caleb asked as he stood from his spot at the table and began following Draco out of the hall.

"A lot. We have all booze and bud, but we need to set up the lights and the tables, move the furniture around, and place out all the alcohol." Draco said, mentally going through a check list.

"And this is going to take all the way until the match tonight?" Caleb questioned as the two Slytherins made their way to the dungeons.

"Well, no. But I don't want to be in here when Blaise or Ana comes in. So we do it now, get it done with, and then we're all set for the post-game festivities." The infamous Malfoy smirk spread across his face. "Okay, so, let's get to work."

The two boys worked quickly and silently as they prepared the Slytherin common room for the party it would host tonight. The couches and arm chairs were pushed against one wall, several small tables were set up against the opposite wall, and several flashing and colored lights were scattered throughout the room.

"Where are we going to put all the booze?" Caleb asked once all the furniture was arranged.

"…On the tables? Where else would we put it?" Draco retorted. He took a deep breath and then began again. "We're going to put the hard liquor over here, the medium stuff here, and the girly drinks there," the Head Boy said, motioning to a different table with each grouping. "Notice the girly drinks are closest to the boys dorm," he said with a wink.

After about an hour and a half, the Slytherin common room was completely ready to host a very large, very rowdy party. Draco looked the room over one more time and then patted Caleb on the back.

"Good job, man. This is going to be a _good_ party, I can feel it." He smiled a crooked smile and then left the dungeons.

Draco didn't know where else to go since the common room no longer welcomed him and his friends no longer acted like his friends, so Draco went to the only place he could: the heads common room.

As he walked in, he was met by the sound of sniffling and sobbing.

"What are you doing, mudblood?" He spat the Head Girl. Hermione was laying on the couch with puffy red eyes and a tear stained face.

"I'm crying, ferret, what does it look like?" She snapped.

"What happened to you?" He asked, a hint of revulsion in his voice. He made a face that could only be described as disgust.

"Ron cheated on me with Lavender Brown. Right in front of my eyes…" She whispered through another sob. "He's been cheating on me since the beginning of term," she sobbed.

"Just because I happened to be standing here when you were crying, and I happened to ask- without any _real_ interest mind you- what was wrong, doesn't mean I don't hate you, okay?" He barked. "Deal with it in your own common room, don't bring your filthy love problems here, no one here cares."

"First of all, you _disgusting,_ heartless ferret, this _is_ my common room; I moved into the dorms in here. Secondly, don't tell me you hate me _and _that you don't care what happens to me." Draco scoffed so she continued to explain. "Sure, you hate me, duh, that's obvious. But the thing is, and maybe you don't even notice, but you _do_ care. Hate is not apathy. It is not indifference. Hate is a very passionate emotion, Malfoy. You care what happens to me because, whether it's good or bad, it affects you. If it's bad, you get to torment me, make fun of me, torture me. If it's good, you get to find a way to make it seem horrible, to make me feel bad. So don't tell me you don't care, _Malfoy_! One day you're going to realize just because you hate me, doesn't mean that you care any less about me. You still talk about me the same amount anyways. So get the _fuck_ off your high horse and realize your own feelings. If you really feel hate toward me, you should probably know what hating someone entails." Hermione screamed at the Head Boy, her tears never forgetting to fall.

"You really view the world through tinted eyes, Granger." Draco shouted back at her. "Hate is hate. Obviously if I _hate_ you, I'm not going to care why you're crying."

"My eyes aren't tinted, yours are just shut. Open your goddamn eyes!" She screeched as she stormed into her new bedroom and slammed the door.

Hermione followed Ana as they descended the Quidditch stands. She listened as the Slytherins talked excitedly amongst each other about winning the match against Ravenclaw, the party, and who's having sex with who. She tried to keep to herself and not look anyone in the eye for fear that all hell would break loose when a Gryffindor sat in the Slytherin section. Luckily, she made it out alive.

As the first year and seventh year made their way back to the castle Hermione did everything she could to keep her mind off of Ron and the other Gryffindors.

"Hey, Hermione, you going to drink tonight?" Ana asked, also trying to distract the Head Girl.

"I don't know… I still feel bad doing it, I mean, I'm Head Girl, ya know?" Hermione responded, mentally weighing her options.

"Yeah, but," Ana said with a smirk, "the best way to get over a boy is to drink him away."

The two laughed as they entered the dungeons.

The second they were in the dungeons, loud, thumping bass could be hear. As they got closer to the Slytherin common room, the thumping got louder and louder and eventually several words could be picked out from the jumble.

Ana said the password and the two girls entered the wall of loud music and flashing lights. Other than those lights, the common room was dark, a nightclub-esque environment.. The music was clearly rap, but Hermione had never heard it before, so she decided it had to be wizard-rap which, to her, was just plain funny.

"Take your coat off, stay awhile," Ana said as she took off her own coat and set it on a arm chair that was apparently the designated spot.

Hermione took off her coat and looked around the room self consciously.

"Drinks! Let's go get some!" Ana announced. She grabbed Hermione's hand and began pulling her through the growing crowd of people toward the drink table.

Hermione began to stop when she saw a table of an assortment of different colored drinks. "Let's have some of these," she suggested.

"Ha-ha, oh Hermione, no way. Those are the _girly_ drinks." Ana laughed.

"And? We _are_ girls ya know."

"Yes, but we want to get you drunk, remember?"

Hermione caved in and allowed Ana to drag to the table of hard liquor.

Draco walked into the common room with the rest of the Quidditch team nearly forty-five minutes after the match. Freshly showered and in clean clothes, he began scanning the room for hopefuls.

He noticed Ana was preoccupied with Hermione and, after the initial shock of seeing her, silently thanked the Head Girl for keeping Ana way from him.

After scanning the room and finding several girls that might suffice, he made his was to the drinks table. He bee lined straight for the hard liquor and picked up a bottle of vodka.

Several shots later he was approached by Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, Pansy?" He asked in a bored voice.

"You," she replied in her best impression of seductive- it wasn't.

"Stop, I'm trying to enjoy my victory party," he said, downing another shot.

"So enjoy it with me, upstairs," she purred less than an inch from his ear.

"No, Pansy. I never wanna see you naked again, capisce?" He said with a slight drawl.

"That's a lie, you'll come crawling back." She said with a wink

"No, no I won't. I'm very much done with you. And FYI, you aren't even that good in bed." He said before he downed another shot and walked away, leaving Pansy standing with her mouth hanging open.

He then made his way into the far corner of the room where a distinct aroma filled the air. Once he got there, he saw Caleb was also in the corner.

"Caleb, you get high?" Draco questioned.

"There's a first time for everything," Caleb replied. With each word a slither of smoke spilled from his mouth.

"Ha, you devil," Draco laughed. "Pass that here." Draco took a couple hits off of the joint and then went back toward the other end of the room where Hermione and Ana were sitting on a couch laughing hysterically.

"Here, have one more," Ana slurred to Hermione.

"I think I had enough," Hermione slurred back.

"Come on, one more won't hurt you," the younger girl encouraged.

"Okay, one more," Hermione said before she took one more shot of fire whiskey.

"See, you don't need Ron, do you? You got me, you got our friend whiskey, fire whiskey," Ana said with one cocked eyebrow. "You're pretty much set for life," she laughed.

"And besides," Hermione said through heavy slurs, "Ron wasn't even good in bed! I at least deserve _that_. Lavender can have fun with it." The two girls burst into laughter.

"WAIT!" Ana almost shouted. "You and Ron had SEX!?"

Hermione wasn't even embarrassed, that's how she knew she was drunk. "Well, I'm not some saint, Ana. I'm a seventeen year old girl, I have hormones." She said very seriously.

"I can't take you seriously through your slur. You're so drunk, Hermione." Ana said through a fit of giggles. Hermione glared at the Italian for half a minute and then smiled. "Why was Ron bad? Small penis?" Ana asked, nodding her head.

Just as Hermione was about to answer she felt a third body sit down on the couch. Since she was turned toward Ana she couldn't tell who it was. Well, until she heard the voice.

"Of course Weasel has a small dick, and probably doesn't last long either," Draco drawled, trying to annoy Hermione.

"Very true on both accounts," Hermione laughed as she turned toward the blonde.

Draco leaned back in surprise. "So you had sex with him?" He slurred.

"What, does _everyone_ think I'm some saint? I'm seventeen for Pete's sake, I HAVE HORMONES!" She shouted.

Draco slowly nodded his head in acceptance, "Very reasonable… but seriously, Granger, you continue to surprise me."

"Yeah, I've been told something like that before," Hermione giggled. "But in all seriousness," she tried to straighten her body, but instead got herself into a very awkward, very uncomfortable position, "I don't even know if you can consider it sex. He was _horrid_. Sometimes even just him kissing me was painful." She cringed and shifter her weight again. But this time her weight shifted right off the couch. She opened her eyes really wide but then just shrugged her shoulders and folded her legs under her. "I had bruises on my collar bone, and let's just say it's not a hickey. And I didn't even know that kind of thing was possible," she added from the floor.

"You are a mess, Hermione," Ana stated. "You need to go back to your room!"

Ana laughed even harder as she watched Hermione attempt to stand.

"Draco, really, you need to help her I think."

"Fine, fine. We're going to the same place anyway." Draco said as he stood from the couch and placed a hand under Hermione's elbow and helped lift her to a standing position. "Can you walk?"

She laughed and nodded. "I'm not a child, I can do it myself."

The Head Boy and Girl then left the Slytherin common room and began heading home.

They walked in silence until the third floor.

"Granger, um, thanks for keeping Ana away from me tonight," Draco said quietly.

Hermione didn't respond at first, she was in such shock that Draco Malfoy had just thanked her.

"Um, I didn't really mean to do it, but you're welcome." She said with a shrug. "I don't think I like when you're drunk." She added as they approached the fourth floor platform.

"Why?" The Slytherin questioned with fake hurt.

"You seem….nice or something. Thoughtful."

"Well, you know what they say."

"What? What do they say?" Hermione asked, confused by Draco's response.

"They say 'a drunk mind speaks a sober heart.'" He said with a shrug. "I guess when some people are sober, they just aren't good at communicating their thoughts."

Hermione made a face and then looked at him as they approached the portrait hole. "Last time I saw you drunk, you called me a mudblood." Hurt flashed for a brief second across her eyes.

"That doesn't count. I had thrown up, therefore I wasn't drunk anymore," he said, pointing his finger at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said as they entered the Heads common room.

"It's doesn't mean anything in specific. Stop trying to read into things that are just blunt statements. You're going to drive yourself crazy overanalyzing things." He said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Oh, I already do," Hermione quickly said. She took a deep breath. "That's why I hang out with the people I do: they pretty much always do the predictable thing, ya know? There isn't really much they do that is up for interpretation. That's why the Ron thing hit me so hard. He _did_ do things that, looking back, were so obvious he was cheating on me, but since he was so… safe… before, I didn't notice." She shrugged again. "Maybe that's why I hate everything about you," she confessed, "because you baffle me with everything you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione smiled and, imitating Draco's earlier words, said "It's just a blunt statement."

And with the she turned and walked into her dormitory.


	11. Boyfriends and Toasts

(**a/n) Sooo…. This is WAY WAY WAY over due, so I hope people still read this… This chapter will be short, just to see if people are still reading… I'm so sorry for the delay, but I've been writing writing writing, so let's just say… I'm pretty sure this is going to be a trilogy… if you guys like it. SO REVIEW! Pleassssssse **

**UPDATED VERSION**

**Boyfriends and Toasts**

"Malfoy, this is ridiculous. Seriously, just give it up; she hasn't bugged you in weeks. And, really, I have to go meet Ginny for lunch so-" Hermione attempted to stand from the couch where Draco had her trapped, but he gave her a stare that made her sit back down. It was another one of their Wednesday Business Meetings, as Draco coined it, and Hermione was sick of them; she was sick of them after the first Wednesday.

"Granger, this is still a problem! Blaise still won't talk to me, Lillyana is still a problem! We need to figure out a way to make her leave me alone," he stepped away from Hermione and walked over to the mantle of the fireplace, resting his body against it. "We need a plan." He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed, looking down at the fire as he did so.

"It's like I said before… she hasn't bugged you! I don't get what you need a plan for! Malfoy, seriously, when's the last time she even talked to you?" Hermione stood from the couch and began walking to the door.

"Regardless of what you think- where do you think you're going?" Draco looked up from the fire and saw the head girl making her getaway.

"I'm going to lunch. My stomach is growling and I'm supposed to meet Ginny."

"Okay then, we can talk on the way there." Hermione rolled her eyes as the two exited the common room and began their decent to the Great Hall. "So anyways," he continued after a minute of silence, "I was thinking of different things we could do…" He paused, when Hermione didn't respond, she just continued looking straight forward, annoyed, Draco continued. "I can tell you're really anxious to find them out… so here they are." He starting ticking off on his fingers, "One, we could get her expelled, that would need more planning, but it's very doable. Two, you could trail her 24/7."

"Malfoy, I am not trailing her all day! That is just insane! And I don' really think getting her expelled will help you be friends again with her brother."

"Hey, it was just an option… Another option is that we find someone else for her to obsess over… someone other than me, preferably someone her own age."

Hermione smiled, "yeah, like a boyfriend. Then we could both be off duty."

"So you think that's a good idea?" Draco smirked at himself, he was so brilliant. "You think it could work?"

"I definitely think it could work," Hermione said as they got to the last staircase before the Great Hall.

"Okay, well then perfect!" Draco clapped his hands once in excitement. As the two came to a stop near the doors Draco continued to speak. "So then, you can get started on finding her a boyfriend at any point now. The sooner the better." He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"What do you mean _I_ can get started?" She shook her head. "If anything you should, you know the slytherin boys!"

"Yes, but, you're head girl, obviously you're the right person for the job!"

"But you're fit too, you're head boy!"

"Exactly, which means I have better things to do than find some eleven year old a boyfriend."

Just as the two were finishing their conversation Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. After turning around, she saw that it was Ana.

"Yeah, um, so, I was just going…" Draco quickly went into the Great Hall to find solace in anyone that would talk to him.

"Hi, Ana, what's up?" Hermione asked calmly- she was doing nothing wrong, only plotting against her eleven year old mentee.

"So, that's pretty funny," Ana said after Draco had gone.

"What is?" Hermione looked anxiously toward the doors to the Great Hall, Ginny had to be inside waiting for her- they had lots to talk about. Mainly Harry, and now the new plan Draco had come up with.

"You were talking to Draco. You like him. That's why you try and keep me away from him, why you try and talk badly about him. You like him and have the entire time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That is not, in any way, true." Hermione rolled her eyes, sick of having to deal with Ana. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I am meeting my best friend for lunch.

"So, I don't know who to try and get for her." Hermione said to Ginny, finishing the story of Draco and Ana. "I don't know anyone who would be able to stand her!"

"Well, let's think about the first years this year… are there any-" Ginny was cut off by a loud bang across the hall. Caleb Bones had cast a spell, which had backfired and exploded a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I think we found a winner." Hermione said in a singsong voice.

After eating Hermione caught Caleb as he was leaving the Great Hall.

"Caleb, I'm Hermione." She said, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm… Head Girl." She pointed to her badge. Caleb looked at her worriedly.

"I didn't mean to do it, I just… I'm not advanced enough for the-"

"Caleb, Caleb," Hermione said, putting her arm around his shoulder and ushering him away from the door, "this isn't about that small mishap, this is about much bigger, better things." 

"What sort of things?" A sense of importance flashed across the little boys eyes.

Hermione smirked, a smirk almost as evil and confident as Draco's. "Lillyana."

"Blaise?" Draco asked as he approached the Slytherin table for lunch. Blaise looked up at him and glared. "After lunch, can I talk with you? Alone, please?" Whether it was the gentle way Draco asked or the hurt in his eyes, something swayed Blaise to say yes.

"What'd you want to talk about, Malfoy?" Blaise asked as he approached Draco who was sitting in an armchair by the fire in the Slytherin common room.

"You know what I want to talk about, Zabini." Draco turned and looked at the armchair next to his and then back at Blaise. Getting the hint, Blaise moved to sit down. "Before you even try to interrupt me, can you promise me you'll let me finish what I have to say first?" Draco looked his best friend in the eyes, hurt and anger flashing across his own.

"Promise."

It was unusual, very unusual actually, for Draco to let his emotions show across his face. Because they were so visible, Blaise sat back in his chair and waited for the blonde to talk.

"Blaise," his voice cracked a little, he paused and shook his head before starting again. "Blaise, I am not trying to do anything with your sister. I would never do that because one, she is like a sister to me, two, she is only eleven years old, and three… and most importantly, she's your sister. Blaise, I know that I'm just a Slytherin, I know I'm the definition of Slytherin with my antics," he smirked, remembering past events. "But I'm also a Malfoy. Malfoy have loyalty coursing through their veins. You're my best friend, Zabini, I wouldn't ever want to do anything to change that."

Blaise sighed and shut his eyes. "Malfoy, are you about to cry like a little girl?" He chuckled and then looked back at his friend. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk about emotions before, this is really strange for me."

"I meant every word, and you have to know how hard that was for me to say."

"You're on probation," Blaise said looking pointedly at Draco. "For now, you're on probation with me. You better not do anything to end that badly."

"Ana! Ana, wait!" Hermione called as she saw the back of the first year rounding a corner. "Ana!" The little girl turned around and saw Hermione following her. She took two steps closer and waited.

"What do you want?" She asked as Hermione reached her.

"I wanted to tell you something that you might like to hear." Hermione smiled at the girl… the notion was not reciprocated.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" The brunette crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her hip.

"How do you feel about Caleb Bones?"

"Caleb? I mean, I guess he's okay. His hair's a little bit of a problem." Ana smirked.

"Well, I mean," Hermione said coyly, "I heard through the grapevine that he might… like you."

"Like me? Hmm…"

"We should make a toast." Draco said suddenly. Hermione let her quill hover over her parchment as she looked up at Draco. Her face must have been easy to read because Draco quickly added, "You know, for the celebration of Ana and Caleb." HE gave her an infamous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione sat frozen in her seat as she watched Draco walk to his room. He returned a moment later with a bottle of champagne.

"Hey!" jumped Hermione, after she set her quill and parchment aside. "You shouldn't have alcohol in your room; you're head boy!"

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Granger." Hermione scrunched her face in disapproval and, but stood from her seat by the fire juts the same. She walked slowly toward Draco, many little voices popping into her head; arguing, defending, yelling "no", whispering "yes." But finally Hermione made her way to the little kitchenette where Draco was. She had made up her mind; she'd broken the rules once, why starts following them against now?

Hermione hoisted herself up so that she was sitting on the counter across from where Draco stood with his back to her.

After a minute Draco turned around and handed Hermione one of the two champagne glasses he was holding. She took the glass and held it absentmindedly as she watched the blonde open several drawers in search for straws.

"No straws, how stupid," Draco said to himself than to Hermione as he shut drawer after drawer.

"Who uses straws for champagne?" Hermione questioned. Draco threw her a look before saying, "You get drunk quicker, duh."

The room was quiet, save for a few exclamations from Draco as he struggled to open the champagne.

Hermione couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Draco glared at her until the smile left her face.

After several tense minutes a "pop" echoed through the room.

"OH!" Draco exclaimed in shock. The champagne began fizzing over the mouth of the bottle, flowing closer and closer to Draco's hand. "Ah, quick," Draco laughed, "your glass!"

Hermione began to laugh as she hopped quickly off the counter and placed her glass just next to the champagne. Draco tipped the bottle until the contents filled the glass. He then replaced Hermione's glass with his own.

After both glasses were filled Draco put the champagne back on the counter and turned once again to Hermione.

The girl stopped laughing when his eyes fell on hers.

"So, um… the toast?" She said in a small voice.

Draco's gray eyes flickered across her face to her champagne glass. "Right," he said, clearing his throat. "Well…" he raised his glass and she followed suit. "To new relationships that make my life easier. To unexpected help. To... um… to business deals." He moved his glass closer to hers. "To business deals, "Hermione echoed, clinking her glass against his.

"Cheers," he said before taking a sip.

"Cheers," said Hermione before she too took a sip.

The room was once again silent as the two continued to drink until their glasses were empty.

Hermione refilled her glass and then moved back to her seat on the counter, taking a sip as he did. She smiled as she looked over at Draco.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Draco asked with an attitude.

"Well, I was just thinking…" Her smile grew even bigger, "about your situation. You, uh, have to admit it's kind of funny. That an eleven year old loves you." She giggled but was cut off sharply by Draco's stare.

"Yeah, it's hysterical that she cost me my best friend," He said darkly.

"Malfoy, an eleven year old tried to seduce you, knocked you unconscious, if it weren't for it being Ana, you would probably think it was funny too." She laughed again, louder this time. "I can just picture the look on your face as she made advance after advance…" She trailed off, her laughter still growing louder, her glass empty once again.

Draco let half of his lips turn up into a smirk. He shook his head and placed his glass behind him, next to the bottle.

When he turned back Hermione was almost doubled over in laughter.

"It seems to me," Draco said with a drawl, "that someone has a little trouble with being a light weight." He chuckled and once again shook his head.

Hermione didn't even know why but she could not stop laughing. She didn't think she was feeling the alcohol; she had only had two glasses. But yet her laughs kept coming. Then she put her hand on the edge of the counter to support her weight as she laughed. In her attempt to readjust her weight her hand slipped off the counter, causing her entire body to go with it. She fell to the floor with a thud followed by a rawr of laughter. She looked, surprised to see that Draco was also laughing. Hard. He was nearly on the floor himself from laughter.

"Not that funny," Hermione said pointedly as she stood and brushed off her clothes. Her smile, however, didn't fade.

Draco stopped laughing and took a deep breath. Once his eyes met Hermione's, silence once again washed over the room. Hermione quickly stiffened and Draco stood back at his full height. Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other in the awkward silence.

"Well, um… I should… I'm tired. I think I'll just…" She pointed awkwardly toward the door to her dorm and then quickly and silently she left the common room, leaving Draco alone in the silence.


	12. Avoidance and Crying

**(a/n) So I know that chapter wasn't my best, but it's kind of a filler chapter that leads into quite a bit, so hopefully it wasn't too painful to read… And hopefully this one is good. Ugh. Review please!**

**Avoidance and Crying**

Hermione looked at her watch again: 5:51. Hermione was now officially twenty-one minutes late to her meeting with Harry in the library. She was supposed to tell him all about what happened with Ron, all about how much Ron had hurt her, how much he crushed her.

She paced her room again; she made sure all her books were in her bag, she checked herself in the mirror. Oh god, who cares what she looked like, it was just Harry!

After pacing for several more minutes she walked over to the door, placing her ear against it and listening. She could hear humming coming from the other side: Draco. He had been in the common room for an hour, blockading Hermione in her room because after the night of the toast, the two teens had been avoiding each other, going to extremes just to keep their paths from crossing. But she was so late, who knew if Harry would even still be there waiting for her.

Ten minutes later she heard Draco's door open and then close. She quickly grabber her bag and made her way out of the dorm, the common room, and into the hallway on her way, finally, to the library.

The bell signifying the start of Potions rang as Draco lay down in his bed. He looked at his watch and then sighed. He sat up and looked longingly at his book bag.

He got up and grabbed his potions book; he could at least read the next chapter, the one that Professor Johnson would be going over today. He could always read about the potion and score the ingredients later to practice it.

He wasn't going to let his grades suffer just because of that stupid mudblood Granger. Yeah, maybe she was keeping him from going to the classes that the Slytherins had with Gryffindors, but his grades were still going to stay near perfection.

He cracked open the book and began reading, slowly making notes on the parchment he had also pulled out.

Hermione sighed as she pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment. She looked at the wall, staring through it and imagining Draco being tortured in his room by some invisible force. If Draco was hurt, she could go through with her duties.

It pained her as she wrote on the parchment:

Professor McGonagall,

I'm very sorry but I am unable to go through with my Head duties tonight. I have fallen ill and need my rest to be fit for classes tomorrow.

I'm sorry again.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione sighed again and walked over to her door, listening through it to be sure Draco wasn't in the common room.

As she made her way across the room she heard movement from Draco's dorm and quickened her pace, making sure she didn't run into the boy she was trying so hard to avoid.

Draco sat in his room, listening to his stomach growl. "My god," he thought, "how long can such a tiny girl possibly spend eating dinner?"

He ran his hand over his stomach and closed his eyes. He was so hungry but he refused to go down to dinner. He would not be exposed to the mudblood smiling and laughing and enjoying herself while he sat there uncomfortable remembering her laughing at him.

Oh what the hell was he thinking making that toast? How stupid could he get? Very stupid, apparently!

He walked over to his door and sat down against it with his ear pointing toward the common room. As soon as she got back and into her room, he would go. He needed sustenance for his plans that night. He needed food… period.

Hermione sat at the table just staring at her food. She wasn't talking and she wasn't eating. All this trying to avoid Draco was making her sick with stress and anxiety.

"Hey, Mione, want to go with me to the library after dinner?" Ginny looked at Hermione worriedly, a knowing look in her eye. Hermione nodded and continued to push her food around her plate.

"So, what's going on?" Ginny asked as the two girls sat down at a table in the library half an hour later.

"Ugh, I'm under a lot of stress and stuff, I don't know, it's pretty stupid."

"What's putting you under stress?" Ginny put her arms on the table, she knew she was about to get some gossip.

"I don't know, Gin," the seventh year snapped. "Maybe because this is my last year of school before the real world, maybe because your brother broke my heart, maybe because…" she trailed off.

"Maybe because what?" Ginny leaned forward, flashing Hermione a caring look. She didn't take offense to Hermione's outburst because she knew that gossip was on its way.

"Maybe because I hate my living arrangements," the head girl sighed. "Maybe because, for just once, I want to be happy… with a boy."

"Hermione, weren't you happy with Ron?"

"You're missing the point."

Ginny paused and stared off into space. "Oh my god," she exclaimed after a couple minutes of silence. "OH. MY. GOD." The red head squealed and shimmied in her seat. "Hermione! Hermione, you did not! Oh my god!"

Hermione shrank back in her seat. "Did what, Ginny?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and wiggled them. "I have no clue what you're insinuating…"

"You fucked Malfoy!" Ginny practically shouted.

"Oh my god, no. No, no, no."

Ginny deflated in front of her friend. "No, you wouldn't, would you?" She sighed.

"I've been avoiding Malfoy, Gin."

"Ooh, why? Did he do something really naughty and inappropriate?" She asked as she leaned forward once again. She stressed the three last words making them into something they weren't.

"Um, quite the opposite, actually," Hermione said. Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just… Ana was obsessed with him… long story short, we got Ana a boyfriend and because of that Draco proposed a toast. We were like… friends, it was so weird. Now I feel so uncomfortable around him and I don't want to see him at all.

"So," Ginny said slowly, "what you're trying to say is… you're avoiding Malfoy because you two were friendly?"

"Ginny, that's exactly what I just said." Ginny slowly nodded her head and made a face like she was thinking hard about something.

"There's got to be a reason that he even proposed the toast," Ginny concluded.

"What do you mean? I told you the reason." Hermione sighed and hit her head once on the table, looking back up at the red head.

"No, I mean, like, he has a motive. He's probably trying to be your friend to get to Harry. Hermione, you can't let him get you!"

"Whoa, Ginny, really, I don't think he's trying to be my friend at all. He's been avoiding me too."

"Just be careful, Mione, please."

"Oh god, I should have never told you… First you think we… had intercourse, now you think he's out to get me. Drama queen…"

Finally, after waiting until dinner was almost over, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. There were students scattered along the benches, but not many. However, Blaise was one of the people at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Malfoy," Blaise said as the blonde plopped down next to him. "Where've you been?"

"Ugh, hauled up in my room. That damn mudblood has got me cornered in my own living space."

"What, why?"

Draco told Blaise the entire story about the toast, not mentioning why he proposed it.

"Ugh that dumb mudblood. She thinks she can be friends with anyone," he scoffed, "Oh, let's all be best friends and drink champagne and be cheery together." Blaise mimicked Hermione in a falsetto voice. Blaise ran a hand through his hair. "She's just a stupid mudblood, she's dirt, she's a fraud, and you know that, right, Draco?"

"Right, obviously!"

Blaise stood to leave just as Caleb slid on the bench next to Draco.

"So, Malfoy, I have a complaint."

"About what, Bones, I'm not really in the mood to hear eleven year old problems."

"It's Ana."

"Oh, god, what'd she do now?"

"It's just… the past couple days she's been… unnecessarily clingy, almost obsessive. And she always wants to talk and play games and… ugh it's just so annoying!"

"Listen, buddy," Draco said sharply, "who cares what you're going through, you don't understand how much you're helping me by going out with that little… shit. So, don't come complaining to me, don't complain at all. You're staying with her, and that's that."

Caleb slouched down in his seat and began eating. "Are you going to the party in the room of requirements tonight?"

"No, some of us actually have homework to do and marks to keep up."

"Sheesh, Malfoy, you're awfully snappy today, even for you."

"Malfoy has locked himself in his room," Hermione complained as she paced the Gryffindor common room. "I can't even go to the bathroom or anything without worrying I'm going to see him."

"Hermione, calm down, just stay here tonight." Harry turned the page in his book, not even looking up at the pacing head girl.

"Harry, you're totally missing the point here! Something needs to be done here! I need to be able to feel comfortable in my own living space!" Just as Hermione plopped down on the couch next to Harry, the portrait hole swung open. Ron, holding Lavender's hand, came strutting through and kissed Lavender on the cheek. He turned and saw Harry and Hermione, his face changed and his hand instantly dropped from Lavender's.

"Don't look over there, you're just torturing yourself," Harry said as he patted Hermione on the leg.

"I can't be here either. There's no one in this place for me to go, Harry; I'm going insane!"

"Well then perfect," Ginny said as she slid in between the two seventh years, "because there is a party tonight in the room of requirements and everyone is invited." The red head leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek before turning back to Hermione. "You can borrow some of my clothes; get your mind of all the men of your life."

"You make it sound like men of interest," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Regardless," Ginny stood and looked at Hermione, "come with me. Ron won't be there, he'll be… busy. Come on…" She pleaded and reached for Hermione's hand. Hermione looked at Harry for support but he was too busy staring at his girlfriend.

"Go on, 'Mione, have some fun," he said without looking at her.

Ginny led Hermione up to her dormitory and to her wardrobe. "So," she pulled out a black dress, "what are we thinking? Sexy?" She held the dress up to herself, it was short, thigh length, with only one sleeve that went to the forearm. "Or are we thinking…" she set the dress down and pulled out a deep green tank top with a crocheted back, "more casual but still slightly sexy?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on Ginny's bed. "Definitely more casual, I'm not trying to attract anyone to me tonight, Gin."

"Okay," Ginny sighed, "at least wear these jeans, please." She pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans with rips down the legs. Hermione sighed and changed her clothes, waiting as Ginny picked out her perfect outfit as well.

Draco sat in his room staring at the letter he had just received. He read it once again and then stared. He sighed and then picked up a quill and a piece of spare parchment.

B-

Come to the heads room

-D

He grabbed his wand and cast a spell on the parchment before opening his window and letting it go find his friend.

Draco flopped down on his bed and pulled the letter back toward his face.

Draco-

I hope that you're doing well; I've been surprised that I have not yet heard from you. Your mother told me you were doing well though, so hopefully she isn't mistaken.

I'm writing to you because, son, your time is coming up quickly. The Dark Lord is getting stronger; he is gathering more and more supporters. Your time is coming, so be ready.

-Father

After finishing reading the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time, Draco crumpled up the parchment and threw it at the wall. He stood from his spot on the bed and, without even listening to hear is Hermione was around, stormed into the common room.

"Ginny, I feel so out of place here," Hermione said as Harry, Ginny, and she entered the room of requirements. The room was set just like any teenage party- lots of alcohol, loud music, and plenty of dark corners.

"Oh, get over it," Ginny laughed. "OH wait, there's… I'll be right back."

"How's it feel to be with a social butterfly?" Hermione laughed.

"Shut up, let's get something to drink." Harry replied.

On the way over to the bar area, however, Seamus stopped the two.

"Want a hit?" He asked as he held out a fat blunt.

"No, no thanks," Hermione replied, but Harry stepped up and took a huge drag on the blunt. He began coughing after several seconds, blowing smoke right into Hermione's face.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Harry asked once he recovered. Hermione looked at Harry and over his shoulder she saw Ron and Lavender walk in.

"Give me that," Hermione took the blunt and took a hit that put Harry's to shame.

"Did you get a letter too?" Draco asked as Blaise walked into the room.

"I did." The two men sat down on the couch, but before they could even begin talking a loud thud came from against the door.

Thud. Giggle. Thud. Ouch.

Draco stood from the couch and made his way to the door. As he opened it Hermione and Harry spilled into the room, laughing as they walked.

"Someone had a good night," Blaise said as he stood from his seat and walked over to the two Gryffindor.

Hermione looked at Draco with bloodshot eyes and laughed.

"Potter… pothead… who would have thought that would ever come true," Draco laughed.

"I'm not high," Harry said as he attempted to sit down on the couch.

"And I'm not a Malfoy."

"You aren't?" Hermione asked in shock. "You look so much like one."

"Granger, you too?" Draco was taken aback. "I can't believe you like the green stuff."

"Um, my shirt is green!"

"I need to leave!" Harry said suddenly as he stood from the couch and ran out the door. Blaise followed soon after.

Draco walked him outside, waiting for a few minutes before heading back in.

After Harry left, Hermione curled up on the couch and let tears that had threatened her eyes all night finally spill out. She just lay there, curled up on a ball, letting time go by around her. She had lost track of time when the portrait hole opened. Hermione sniffled and attempted to wipe her tears as Draco walked closer to the couch.

"Granger?" Draco asked when he saw the Head Girl curled up on the couch. "What's wrong?" He then walked around the couch, sat on the floor in front of where the brunette's head rested, and looked at her tear stained face. Draco looked and the girl and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong, Granger?"

"Ron," Hermione said through a break in her tears. She slowly sat up on the couch and looked down at the blonde boy in front of her.

"What'd he do to you?" Draco asked as he moved to sit next to the girl on the couch.

"He didn't do anything to me it's what he's doing to Lavender. Dating, having sex," She trailed off and wiped the new tears from her face. "I guess I should've known this was going to happen…"

"Wait, were you two back together?" Draco asked confused.

"No, NO! I closed the "Ron" book ages ago," she shrugged.

"Granger, you obviously didn't close the book if you're still crying about him…"

"It's just… I- I loved him, ya know" SHE said through a new batch of tears. "You don't just get over love that easily; it's really hard. I mean, especially because he was my first love. First loves are damn near impossible to get over. And now, now he's off _fucking_ Lavender, dating her… It's not fair. I _need_ to close that book; that part of my life is over. It's like… there's this invisible hand in-between the pages of the book. It's like a constant battle between me and this hand, and just when I think I'm about to close the book, the hand finds this new strength and pushes the book all the way open again." She sighed and wiped at her tears.

"The book doesn't want to be shut yet, Granger."Hermione snapped her head in Draco's direction. "What I mean is, you can't try and shut the book when you're just finishing a chapter, ya know? The weasel was just a chapter in the book. Don't shut the book, you'll never know what happens next, just turn the page and start the next chapter." Draco looked at Hermione with gentle eyes. "Just turn the page and start the rest of the book, my guess is you haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He bowed his head sideways until it bumped Hermione's shoulder, and the second it touched he straightened his neck again.

"I've never thought of it like that," Hermione said as she wiped the last of her tears away. "Consider this turning the page." She pretended to grab hold of a page and turn it in the air. She smiled, "thank, Malfoy."

Draco shook his head and laughed, "No problem."

"What's so funny?" She said a little self consciously.

"It's just… leave it to you to find a way to compare your life to a book…" He laughed and shook his head again.

"Hey!" Hermione playfully punched him in the arm. "Not funny!" But yet she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

**(a/n) sorry, I know that it gets realllll bad with the party scene and then the encounter after. Maybe one day I'll go back and fix it…**


End file.
